


You're next

by Niamidan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha friendship, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Thriller, Timeskip, bluesung temporarily, death but not major, dramatic minho, rich snob minho, rude minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamidan/pseuds/Niamidan
Summary: Minho is stripped of his money and power by his parents as a demand for him to change his arrogant behavior. He transfers to a poor public high school that offers no mercy to his abrupt change in social status. Having to deal with commoners on a daily basis and a mysterious serial killer, Minho tries his best to adapt to his new lifestyle.Minho let out an unmanly shriek when he saw his hand being held by the commoner. Turning to Changbin, Minho's expression was contoured into disgust. "Please tell me this peasant isn't touching me, please tell me it isn't so."The boy gasped in fake surprise. "I have to say, from all the insults I've received, being called a peasant is new on my list"





	1. Chapter 1

Minho felt betrayed. He couldn't believe the audacity his parents had. 

At first, he thought they were just making empty threats that held no real power. That was usually the case when they became intolerant about his attitude. They'd go on about his immodest behavior towards those of lower status than them and proceed to warn him about taking away his allowance.  

Of course, they never did. 

Therefore, Minho had no reason to worry when they had made the same threats again for the dozenth time. 

Except this time was not the same as the other times. His parents had, for some godforsaken reason, finally gone through with their words. To say Minho was displeased was an understatement. 

He was absolutely furious. 

Not only did they take away all his money (which was technically theirs) but also decided that it would be a brilliant idea to send him to a public school in a small town called Fred. The first issue he had in mind when they told him about their ridiculous idea was that the name of the town was stupid. What the hell even is Fred? 

Secondly, Minho was not a small town person where everyone acted like they were one big family. Contrary to common belief,  Minho wasn't talking about happy unrealistic families that people like to idolize. No, when it came to a family it meant gossip, backstabbing and exactly what his parents proved this time; betrayal. 

A small town meant that people aren't confronted if there is an issue, instead, they're destroyed on the inside. Taken apart bit by bit until nothing is left. To Minho, that method is cruel, he likes to destroy people head on in a fair fight, be it brains or brawns. 

Thirdly, Minho would not tolerate surviving on a monthly allowance of 500 dollars. Yes, his parents were paying for the small apartment he was going to stay at. Yes, they were also paying someone to make sure he had all he needed during his stay. Yes, his parents were basically paying for everything and that the 500 dollars were for him to consume the way he saw fit.

Despite this, Minho desperately pleaded with his parents to change their minds and that there was no way he could survive on measly 500 dollars a month. As expected, his parents had refused profusely. 

The only thing Minho remembered from there on was throwing a fit and screaming until he was shoved into a limousine on his way to the town of Fred. 

By the time he had finally arrived at the town, Minho had around 13 mental breakdowns and 5 hyperventilations. 

He stepped outside the limousine after an hour of his driver trying to persuade him to get out using different techniques. Minho refused to budge until the driver had threatened to call his parents and further decrease his allowance. That, Minho was sure to scar him for life. 

Regardless of the past hellish experiences that Minho had been receiving for the last few days. The moment Minho saw his best friend of years, Changbin, arriving to pick him up at the outskirt of the town he couldn't help show a smile. 

"Changbin! I can't believe it, how long has it been?" Minho greeted his best friend with a hug and a handshake meant just for the two of them. 

Changbin easily reciprocated the handshake, he had a bright smile on that rivaled Minho's own. "Minho-hyung, I'm glad to see you're doing well, it has been so long." 

Minho kept his smile plastered on but instantly disagreed with Changbin. He pointed at himself exasperatedly. "What part of me makes you think I'm doing well?" 

Changbin decided to take in Minho's appearance. The guy's hair was disheveled and his clothes less tidy than usual. Changbin knew that for his friend to appear like that meant he wasn't doing completely well in the mental department. However, Changbin was also aware of the reason, so, he just laughed at his friend. 

"Stop laughing! It's not funny." Minho cried, wishing Changbin would stop making fun of his worst period in life. 

"I'm sorry hyung, It's just that I think this experience will really benefit you later in life," Changbin said, the remnants of his laughter still present in his voice. 

"How could you possibly say that? I'm literally stripped of everything I know and I'm forced to attend school with a bunch of lower class idiots." Minho sighed. He hated this. 

Changbin just shook his head, he was used to Minho's behavior from their time together when he still used to live in the rich world. It was because of the people who shared the same mindset as Minho that Changbin decided to spend his last years of high school away from that world. 

"Hyung, apart from the way you treat those of lower status than you, you're really a good guy. I hope that your time here will make you change the way you see things." Changbin didn't wait for Minho to answer, he just continued on while he started to walk towards the town. He knew Minho would follow him from behind. 

"Anyway, now that you're here, you'll have to settle in with me at my apartment and prepare for school tomorrow. I know it'll be tough, but, I also know you'll pull through." 

Minho noticed that Changbin was walking towards an old car parked on a nearby sidewalk. He just stared at the shorter boy in shock when he saw Changbin opening the door of the same car. He couldn't believe his friend had resorted to a life like this from what he previously had. He absolutely refused to sit in that dumpster. 

"Changbin, I'm not sitting in that filth" It's all Minho had to say to receive a glare from his friend. 

"This filth that you're referring to is something that I bought using all my hard earned money. Obviously, you wouldn't understand. But, if you would like to maintain our good relationship, I'd suggest you get you stuck up ass into that filth." The boy sighed releasing all his pent up anger. No one talked bad about his car, not even his best friend. 

He thought for a second seeing that Minho was still hesitating to enter the car. Finally, he got an idea that might just change the rich boy's mind. "Unless of course, you want me, to make your stay here even more hellish. And trust me Minho, you need me to survive here."

Minho pondered on the idea for a few seconds before reluctantly stepping inside the dumpster that his friend liked to call a car. Two seconds later, Minho was throwing a fit about being unable to breathe from the polluted air. He was convinced he would suffocate. 

He spent the whole entire ride with his head outside the window. Changbin swore he wanted to kill the guy after his 25th time of asking ' _what did you say?'_

By the time they made it to Changbin's apartment, Minho's hair was more disheveled than before. His skin was pale and the exhaustion of the day was present on his features. Although Minho knew that Changbin would argue that he's only exhausted because of all the complaints he had been doing. 

Nevertheless, after Minho stepped out of the car he felt like a new man. He'd never again complain as that must have been the worst thing that could possibly happen to him. Sadly, whatever apartment Minho had been expecting, he was once again disappointed. 

The place had two rooms including a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom. Minho had asked Changbin if his friend could show him where he would be staying at. He freaked out when Changbin had pointed to the room on the left instead of a secret apartment just for Minho.

After three hours of throwing another fit and begging Changbin to help him pay for an apartment that - _I can at least breathe in-_ he finally shut up. It wasn't because he had accepted his cruel fate. He would never accept this kind of injustice. However, after spending the majority of his day screaming at his parents, driver and then Changbin. He had, at last, exhausted himself completely. 

That was the only reason why he let himself fall asleep on that tiny bed. He would try again tomorrow. 

\---

The next morning Minho was abruptly woken up by Changbin slapping his face numerous times. If this had been anyone else, Minho would make their life miserable. But, because this was Changbin, he just sat up in a daze looking around to fully open his eyes. 

When he saw the tiny room he was staying at, Minho groaned. He had prayed it would all be a bad nightmare and nothing more. Unfortunately, much like everything else in his life,  _nothing went as he wanted_. 

"Come on, wake up sleeping beauty. We have school today." Changbin said shaking his friend out of his grogginess. "Go wash your face, dress up and come eat breakfast." 

Minho watched as Changbin made his way to the kitchen as he was already dressed and prepared. He decided to hurry up so that he could eat. Food would make everything better. 

Again, much to Minho's disappointment, he became depressed when he saw the food laying in front of him. It consisted of two pieces of bacon, a fried egg, and bread to eat with. He stared up at Changbin in disbelief. "Where is all the food?"

Changbin sighed in defeat, he really didn't want to deal with one of Minho's fits this early in the morning. "Look, I know you're used to having a specialized chef cook your food every day. And that there are always varieties to choose from so that you get all the needed nutrients. But, you can't have that here. You take what you get and you're grateful for it." He finished, taking a bite of his own fried egg while ignoring Minho's exasperated expression. 

Minho gave up easily after staring at his friend for a few seconds. It was way too early in the morning and Minho was starving. It would be the last time he would go along with this atrocity, at least that's what he told himself when he took his first bite. 

His eyes had widened considerably, the food tasted amazing. Minho couldn't understand how his friend was able to cook something so delicious with such simple things. "Hey, this is really good. Are you training to become a chef or something?" He asked, taking another mouthful. 

Changbin just smiled at him and shook his head as if he knew something that Minho didn't. "Really? Is it that good?" 

Minho nodded, it was absolutely incredible. It had a taste of nostalgia, a time that Minho had long forgotten. 

"That's good, take your time eating. We still have some before we need to head to school." 

\----

Getting into Changbin's car, again, had been no easier than the first time. Today he knew to hold in his breath until he opened the window and let out his head. Minho felt proud of himself for surviving that ordeal yet again.  

The high school that Minho was supposed to attend for the whole of next year, to Minho's glorious delight, was called the high school of Fred. A sad tragedy that the commoners here had no creativity at all. Because what even is Fred? 

He followed Changbin who was walking to the front gate of the school. There were a bunch of students chatting and greeting each other. All Minho could think of was to avoid being touched by any of those commoners. 

Changbin high fived a few students who greeted him with a smile but none stayed for long or bothered Minho. Minho thought that it was pretty amazing how Changbin was popular at this school. In their previous private school, Changbin had been on the receiving end of some mockery between the students. 

Changbin looked different here, he looked happier. 

Minho was diverted from his thoughts when a blond guy made his way to Changbin. He looked like a nice social guy with extremely pale skin. The guy didn't notice Minho at first, which, he was grateful for until Changbin decided to introduce them. 

"Minho- hyung, this is Chan- Hyung. He is a year older than you but he's retaking a few of his subjects, you'll most likely see him in your class. It's a good opportunity for you guys to get along." 

The blond guy, named Chan, waved at Minho his smile never leaving his lips. "It's nice to meet you Minho, let's be comfortable with each other. You can call me Hyung." 

Minho glared at the elder, how dare he talk to him so informally even if he was older? "I do not appreciate you speaking informally to me, commoner. We just met." He said with his voice filled with venom. 

Chan just laughed at Minho, similar to how a person does when a cat is misbehaving. He grabbed Changbin by the shoulder still laughing a little. "You were right dude, he really is just like how you used to be." 

For some strange reason, Minho noticed Changbin looking embarrassed. 

"Don't mention it please, It's so embarrassing to think of. Anyway, Minho- hyung, I need to go to class. Chan-Hyung here will help you get into place." The boy left instantly so that Minho had no time to complain. 

"But, I- wait!" Minho called after. Changbin just shouted a 'bye' and ran off to a group of guys who happily welcomed him. 

"So I guess it's just me and you now, huh." 

Minho tried his hardest not to glare at the commoner called Chan as it was his last hope of getting around in this pathetic school. It didn't work very well. "Don't talk to me, commoner." Despite his harsh words, Chan just smiled brighter and completely ignored what Minho said. 

"I think you'll fit in here perfectly Minho."

\----

Remaining silent for most of his time with Chan, Minho refrained from letting out bitting comments as the elder explained things to him about the school. Fortunately, there were no harsh rules as compared to his old school. 

They made it to the classroom, his first subject being history. Because as usual, someone in the world thought that learning about the past was a brilliant idea in the early morning. Luckily, Chan's seat was the furthest away from his. 

A few students tried to welcome him but Minho glared all of them away. He had accepted (to a certain degree) the fact that he had to stay and study in this filthy school. That, however, did not mean he would make friends with these idiots. 

So, when class ended, Minho stormed outside before Chan could get to him first. He would find his way around here on his own. 

Giving up his last remnants of luck, Minho finds Changbin again. He was talking with a new boy who was extremely handsome. That meant a lot coming from Minho who himself was the epitome of beauty. 

"You better have a good reason for why I shouldn't kill you. After leaving me with that babbling idiot!" He said to Changbin who didn't seem bothered at all. 

"Because you'll die without me?" Changbin answered hopefully. 

Minho was about to say that he would gladly test his luck but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked around to see the same handsome boy checking him out. The boy had an innocent sparkle in his eyes. 

"Oh, you must be Minho-hyung! Changbin-hyung has told us so much about you" The boy grabbed Minho's hand in a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hyunjin" 

Minho let out an unmanly shriek when he saw his hand being held by the commoner. Turning to Changbin, Minho's expression was contoured into disgust. "Please tell me this peasant isn't touching me, please tell me it isn't so."

The boy gasped in fake surprise. "I have to say, from all the insults I've received, being called a peasant is new on my list" 

Minho found it odd that not a single person seemed to be genuinely bothered by his insults. If this had been his old school everyone would have been at war with each other. He broke the handshake and wiped his hand on his shirt. 

Changbin apologized profusely to Hyunjin who disregarded the apology. "No way Hyung, It's fine. You used to be just like this before too. I think it's funny if anything." 

"Ugh, Chan- hyung said the same thing. I wasn't this bad, was I?" Changbin said pointing at Minho. 

Hyunjin just laughed a little louder. "I have to go to my next class, It was a pleasure meeting you Minho-hyung." The handsome boy said before leaving just Minho and Changbin alone. 

Minho glared at Changbin who seemed to notice the unpleasant mood. "Why does everyone keep saying that you used to be like me?"  

Changbin sighed staring at him in return. "Because when I first came here I used to insult everyone just like you do now. I thought I was better than them. I just happened to be extremely lucky that the people here were nice and tolerated my behavior." Changbin checked his wrist clock, the only expensive looking thing that Minho thought the guy still owned. "I'll tell you more another time hyung, you have to get to your next class or you'll be late." 

Changbin walked away, however, for some reason Minho didn't feel like calling after him this time. 

He spent at least 10 minutes afterward searching for his classroom and cursed Chan for not coming to look for him. Yes, he had avoided the older guy, but, the guy should have known that Minho was new and take responsibility. 

He grabbed a nearby student who was also late for his class and instantly regretted it as he wiped his hand on his shirt again. Minho took out a couple of bucks from his wallet and put it in the hands of the boy.. The younger looking kid stared at the money in slight shock. "I'll give you that but you'll have to be my servant from now on. Of course, I'll give you more later if I judge you to be good at your job."

The boy nodded his head eagerly, he had blue hair and wore all black clothes. Minho could only describe him as the typical emo. "Wonderful, your first job is to take me to my classroom, emo servant."  

"It's Jisung, your majesty" The boy, Jisung, said in mockery. 

"I prefer sir, now, where is my classroom, emo servant?" Minho watched as the boy just sighed in defeat and started showing him the way to his classroom. 

"Right this way, sir" 

\----

While Minho was pleased that he finally found himself a servant to do his bidding, he was mad that the same servant would not be in his classes as he was younger than him by two years. Fortunately for Minho, the boy continued to return to his side after every class ended. 

He was faithful, Minho liked that. 

What really annoyed him, however, was that the boy while loyal and stuck to Minho's rules like a lifeline he also showed no expressions. Similar to how Chan and Hyunjin acted, the emo kid disregarded Minho's insults. From the short time he had spent with the emo boy, not once had Minho seen him smile.  

Moreover, Minho noticed that unlike Changbin who had greeted several people on his way, this kid did not greet anyone. He had no friends. 

As it was lunch period, Minho let his curiosity get the better of him. "Emo servant," he gained the attention of the quiet boy who was silently munching on a sandwich. The boy raised an eyebrow to show that he was listening. "Are you friendless?" 

The boy didn't even hesitate when he answered "yeah."  

Minho was a little taken aback but refused to show it on his features. He continued his questioning of the boy. It was the least he could do to drive away the boredom. He refused to eat any of the food that the cafeteria was offering. So he figured he'd stay hungry until Changbin cooked him something up when they got home. 

He liked Changbin's food, It was delicious. 

"Why don't you amuse me for a while, emo servant? Talk to me." Minho said to the gloomy kid. 

The kid shrugged like he wasn't bothered by Minho's straightforwardness at all. "What do you wanna know, sir?" 

Minho pretended to ponder for a few seconds until he finally asked what had been on his mind. "Why don't you have any friends? Why are you emo? You don't have many expressions, why? Are you depressed? Do you worship the devil? Why are you working for me for such a measly amount of money?" He stopped and took in a long breath. He smiled at the boy when he was done asking all he wanted to know. 

The emo guy just stared at Minho in silent for a short period after. He didn't seem offended by any of the questions which surprised Minho. Obviously, Minho was aware that those questions were usually offending. 

"Sir to answer your question, No, I'm not emo. I may dress similarly but I don't identify as emo. I prefer hip-pop and emotional songs." He stopped for a second and raised a hand to stop Minho from talking. "And before you ask, I dress this way because it helps me deal with depression. So, yes, I have depression. I  _don't_  worship the devil and measly money for you is a fortune for me."

The boy went quiet and Minho decided to wait for him to talk again. A few seconds later the boy continued "I used to be expressive and I had a few friends. But, the world is crueler than we like to think it is" he took a bite of his now almost finished sandwich. 

Minho nodded, the boy had answered all his questions without breaking a sweat. It made Minho want to praise him, it probably wasn't easy. So, he did it the way he knew best. He slid an extra few bucks on the table towards the kid. 

When the boy looked at him confused Minho prepared his excuse. "I told you I'd give you more if I saw you doing well on your job" 

The blue haired kid nodded remembering Minho saying something like that. "Thank you, your majesty" 

"I prefer sir, but, you're welcome, peasant" Minho said with hints of a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, have I leveled up to the rank of peasant now, sir?" The blue haired kid said, his voice hiding playfulness. 

Minho enjoyed the peasant's company, he didn't mind the slight informality. "Indeed you have, let's anticipate how far you'll get in the future." 

If Minho wasn't delusional he swore that the kid was smiling a little for a second until it disappeared. Somehow, it made Minho look forward to meeting the kid again tomorrow. Of course, he would never say this to anyone. 

\----

When Changbin had finally found him and was ready to leave, Minho prepared himself for another hellish ride. He complained to Changbin the whole ride about the loser school and how disgusting the food looked. He didn't forget to take a breath every once in a while from the window as to not breathe in the polluted air of the car. 

Changbin was amused by Minho's description of Chan as the 'vampire kangaroo' and Hyunjin as the 'handsome bumpkin'. He was also shocked to hear that Minho had found himself a person to work for him as a servant. Changbin contemplated to call Minho's parents and tell him that their son was violating one of the rules they set. However, because it was Minho's first day and the servant was probably only around at school time. He thought it would be fine to let Minho off this one time. 

Minho was glad to hear that Changbin was more than okay with cooking the two of them some food. And, despite Minho constantly screaming at everything in the apartment from the bathroom to the smallest corner of his bedroom, Changbin was glad to have his best friend around again. 

That night, Minho had exhausted himself to sleep, again, calling his parents an uncountable amount of times. He still hated the place and the lowly humans who lived there. However, having his new servant around would make things a bit easier. At least that's what he wished for before he fell asleep. 

\----

The next day after another early morning of shrieking at untamed dogs and a filthy car. Minho was glad when they finally made it to the school. At the very least, that place was spacious enough to avoid unwanted things.

He was ready to find his servant to complain about his hellish experience and have the boy agreeing with him. Also, to partially insult the kid until he got a satisfied reaction out from him. Minho enjoyed being able to vent all his anger at the boy without receiving anything in return.

However, much to Minho's dismay, when he and Changbin got to school things were different from yesterday. There was a gloomy atmosphere and the previous students who were happy before were now all looking depressed.

When he looked at Changbin, the younger boy shrugged. He didn't know anything either.

Minho saw from the corner of his eye the handsome bumpkin from yesterday walking up to them in a rush. He was sweating a bit and despite it, Minho still thought the guy looked very handsome. 

When he finally got to them the boy started to speak instantly. "Changbin- hyung! did you hear? Last night a murder took place in the woods close to the school. This makes it the second murder in a month."

Changbin's eyes widened in disbelief, Minho shared an equally surprised look. Coming to a small town with a dumb name like Fred, he hardly expected anything like this to happen. 

"What's worse is that the victim was Joowon- noona from your class!" Hyunjin exclaimed. 

For Minho the name didn't mean anything, on the other hand, Changbin looked like he was hit by a truck. Apparently, the girl was someone he knew and Minho wouldn't be able to understand how Changbin would be feeling at this moment. 

However, when Minho noticed Changbin staying oddly quiet, he got worried for his best friend. Minho felt that the usual Changbin would have at least attempted to deny the news at first or perhaps asked to be left alone. Instead, Changbin looked like he had realized something important. 

His best friend shook his head and looked back at Hyunjin with newfound determination. "Hyunjin, was there something else at the murder scene?" 

At first, the said boy looked confused until his eyes widened in realization to what Changbin may have been referring to. "The killer had used Joowon-noona's blood to write some words on a nearby tree." 

Changbin didn't miss a beat when he asked: "What did they write?" 

In that instance of hesitation that Hyunjin held, Minho had felt a shudder move down his spine. Hyunjin decided to speak after he managed to gulp down the bile that had formed in his throat. "You're next" 

The three of them remained quiet for an extended period. Nobody dared to say a single word after what Hyunjin had said. At that moment Minho could care less about any of his issues, at that moment all he could think of was that he wanted to live. That meant getting back home and not for the same reasons as before. 

Despite this, Changbin's next words instantly made him change his mind. 

"Minho-hyung, I think I might be in some serious trouble."   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Their silence

When the first murder occurred Changbin's past friend; Mark was killed. Changbin thought it was just a tragic coincident that his friend (although not that close) was the victim. 

However, what really disturbed Changbin was the message left behind. In the beginning, he had brushed it off as some kind of serial killers sick play. Despite it, Changbin couldn't help himself from wondering about the meaning of the words left on Marks body.

' _He was first_ ' 

The words had been carved on Mark's body and- from what the forensic science team stated- it was done by using hot metal. Changbin tried to convince himself that Mark hadn't suffered before he was killed. Deep down he didn't really believe himself.

Changbin had grown apart from Mark with the years but it didn't mean he wasn't feeling like shit after his death. There were those who we were closer to Mark than him and suffered twice as much damage.  Looking past familiarities Changbin knew that all of his friends including the rest of the students suffered a traumatizing experience with Marks death.

The police had been useless in finding the serial killer claiming that there were no traces left of the culprit. Changbin wanted to find justice. He didn't want to let the culprit roam around free searching for another target.

That being said, Changbin knew he was helpless if the police could do nothing about it. He just had to wait until they found some clues that could lead them to the culprit. Nevertheless, Marks death and the words carved on his body didn't settle well with Changbin. It never did.

The days after the murder had been depressing. At school, the kids had become quieter restoring to murmuring instead of speaking out loud. Changbin couldn't blame them, they all probably felt terrified thinking their families and close friends could have been the target. Or worse, they can also be Mark.  

So after a while with the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the town, Changbin was glad that his best friend; Minho was transferring to his school. He had hoped that Minho would be able to divert his thoughts away from all that negativity.

Without any disappointment after spending only the first two days with Minho, Changbin felt that he was slowly starting to move on. His transfer was like a fresh breath, something new had arrived at the doorsteps of the town, Fred. 

Minho probably didn't realize it but Changbin knew that the students took the new kid as their sign to move on. Sadly, just when things started to rebuild the next death happened.

Hyunjin's words were like a knife cutting away the hope he had started to collect. Changbin felt like breaking apart when he heard that the second victim was JooWon. They were friends and classmates just like how he and Mark used to be.

He couldn't focus much on the things Hyunjin was saying because of the shock. It was a momentary shock that left him miserable and in agony for the victim. But then Changbin was hit with a realization that racked his brain in curiosity and confusion.

"Hyunjin, was there something else at the murder scene?"

The question was simple but for Changbin, depending on the answer, could give some serious clues about the killer and his next target.  

So when Hyunjin had said that there was indeed another message, he wasn't surprised. What really surprised him was that he had connected a disturbing pattern to the murderer's victims. First, it was Mark and then it was Joowon.

The two of them including 8 other students at the school had gone on a trip together just before the beginning of the school year. The killer was probably amongst those ten students.

Changbin was aware that it was too much of a stretch. However, Mark was first on the list because he had been the first to arrive at their destination. Joowon arrived second, a day later, the time was exactly 15 hours later. He knew this because Joo-won had talked about being late due to the bus she took.

Its engine had failed along the way and she had spent 10 hours stranded with a few others until their driver had walked several km to find a place to get help. There had been no reception as it was in the middle of nowhere. The five hours after was waiting for help to arrive and finally driving the rest of the way to her destination.

So while it could be considered that their deaths in that order were just a coincident. Changbin refused to believe that the 15 days between the first and second kill was just another coincident.

In that short moment of thoughts, Changbin realized two things. If his theory happened to be correct, the killer could only be among the 10 who went on that trip. Only they were given information about when each of them arrived. Secondly, if Changbin was right, the next kill would take place in 5 days and the target would be him. 

"Minho-hyung, I think I might be in some serious trouble."

Changbin had said it out loud before he could reconsider the potential threat his statement could possibly get him into. If the wrong person found out that he knew something it might have just shortened his days. 

It wasn't like he didn't trust Minho, however with the number of students hanging around nearby, he didn't want to risk it. 

Changbin liked to pretend that he was brave and that only a few things ever bothered him. He especially didn't want to find comfort in his elders. He wanted to be the one who others could find comfort in.

That's why when Minho looked at him waiting for a better explanation he shook his head and ran away. He was going to get through this on his own. Even if it meant risking his life. However, Changbin knew that keeping this secret from Minho was one thing and keeping it from Chan was something else entirely.

Chan deserved to know what he knew even if it was something he had no evidence in. Chan was one of the 10 who went on that trip, he was a part of it just as much as he was. 

There was no way Changbin didn't consider the threat that Chan might have been the killer. Despite it, Changbin felt that Chan was probably the only one he could trust 100 percent from those who went on that trip.

Everyone else was a potential threat to him.

Running down the halls of the school with a decent amount of time left before his classes started, Changbin went to look for Chan. Chan was usually hiding around in the Music room that the school had provided because of the stubborn pleading Chan had done. 

Changbin knew that his hyung was in love with music and had a passion for it that he often shared with Changbin. It was what made them become so close. 

Luckily after shortening his path by taking larger steps on his way, Changbin found Chan in the Music room playing with some of his tools. He was wearing his headphones so he couldn't hear Changbins heavy breaths in the doorway. 

Changbin was forced to walk all the way to the blond who was shocked when Changbin touched his shoulder to gain his attention. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, Chan usually zoned out when he worked with music. 

"Oh, Changbin, what's up? It's rare to see you here so early here." The blond asked while eyeing Changbin who was exhausted from his previous run.

Changbin took in a deep breath to steady himself, obviously, Chan had not yet heard the news about Joowon. "Joowon was killed last night by the same person who killed Mark."

When the words had left his mouth he could instantly see the change in expression that Chan had. The guy was usually in a bright mood but the instant he heard the news he looked to be distraught and just generally sad. 

"But- just yesterday I- Changbin, why is this happening?" Chan said while looking into Changbins eyes. The two of them shared a sympathetic look, they both knew how it felt to lose someone who had just been talking to you the day before. 

"I don't know hyung, all I know is that if they don't find the killer soon someone else will be the next victim." Changbin hesitated to continue.

He wanted to let Chan know of his discovery, he wanted his hyung to agree with him and he wanted to be told that he was overthinking it.

It was that lingering fear that Chan would not believe in him and think he was crazy. The worst part, Changbin thought, would be that Chan did believe in him.

"Chan-hyung, I think I found out something about the killer-" He stopped to stare into Chan's eyes in hope to read his thoughts. It didn't work, Chan just scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion.

With one last deep breath, Changbin told Chan all he had been thinking of. He told him about the killer's pattern, their days in between before they had gone for a second kill, the possibility of those 10 students being the killer and lastly about his upcoming death.

When he had finally told Chan everything he took in a few breaths not realizing the speed he'd been talking with. Scared to face Chan due to the insecurities that he was feeling, Changbin decided that his shoes looked very appealing at that moment.

Changbin hadn't meant to flinch when Chan reached for his shoulder but for some reason he did. He was never really intimidated by his hyung, this time however his presence alone made Changbin's gut turn.

"Changbin, you- you might actually be onto something" He heard Chan say with a slight worry in his voice.

Changbin was surprised that Chan had believed in him. He didn't expect it, much less think that Chan would be agreeing with him. It terrified him a bit but it also made him happy that he wasn't completely out of his mind.

He looked up to Chan and saw the worry his hyung was emitting in his expression. He acted as if the whole theory was practically their end. In some ways it kind of was.

"But if what you're saying is right then why would you tell me this. For all you know I might be your enemy." Chan had said, his voice laced with confusion and distress.

"In all honesty hyung you're the only one I felt like I could trust 100%. You're like a real brother to me so if I didn't trust you now, God knows what could happen later in the future."

To Changbin, the small smile that appeared on Chan's face was all that mattered. He wished that his hyung would never feel bad but for more times than anyone deserves, Changbin had watched Chan get treated unfairly in life. Chan was an angel, he always wanted the best for everyone.

When a flash of a certain boy passed his mind Changbin growled in annoyance. That boy was probably one of the main reasons why Chan worked himself to the bones as a distraction even if Chan claimed it wasn't like that. Changbin despised that boy, he ruined them.

Ignoring his slight frustration, Changbin decided to focus back on Chan. Chan was also lost in thoughts and from one look Changbin could tell what he was thinking of. He was about to scold his hyung when Chan decided to speak first.

"Changbin, I know what you're going to say. You've told me a million times and you may be right, however, I think he at least deserves to know this too-"

Changbin cut him off before he got to say anything else. His fury was boiling and he knew he couldn't keep it in for much longer. "No! If you know what I'm going to say then stop bringing him up all the time!"

"I get it, but Changbin he isn't a bad person. I know he's not the killer if we just try to talk-" Chan was starting to raise his voice as well and speaking at a faster pace from what he normally does.

Changbin refused to relent though, he couldn't accept the things Chan were saying. He could never forgive that guy, not after what he had done to Chan and them, not after what he had done to him.

"I don't give a damn!" At this point, Changbin was practically screaming. He was sure that passing students definitely heard him but it had effectively shut Chan. That was all he needed.

Of course, Changbin hated the hurt look in Chan's eyes. He didn't want to be the reason for that however that look was better than seeing Chan the way he did after that guy had left them.

"Okay,  _okay_ , I got it, I'm sorry Changbin for bringing him up again. I know you felt betrayed and hurt by what he did, I promise I won't bring it up again." Chan gave him a tight smile in assurance, it was a little forced but it managed to settle down the quickening of his heart.

Now it was his turn to apologize, it always went like that, first Chan apologized for bringing him up next Changbin would apologize for losing his temper. That's how they grew closer, no one had to take the blame for everything.

"So assuming that the killer is among one of us, why do you think they are killing us?" Chan asked after the two of them had settled their dispute. His question was probably one of the most important details that could provide them with clues.

Even so, Changbin had no answer for him. Instead, Chan decided to speak up. "I've been thinking about the messages that were left behind by the killer-" Changbin hadn't forgotten about those, they were a nagging feeling in the back of his head.

"The first message said; he was first. If we look at it from an outsiders perspective it just seems like a sick play by the serial killer. However, if we think about it from our perspective it's like the killer is trying to tell us something directly. The second message: you're next, could be seen as a threat to everyone but for us, it's telling specifically  _you_  that it's your time."

Changbin shuddered at the thought of a killer being on his back. He never believed that he would ever be in a situation like this especially considering the previous rich life he led. Now things had completely changed for him.

"And if the killer is following a pattern, it means they will try to kill everyone who went on that trip. This risks them getting exposed, I don't think they're that stupid. Which can mean two things, 1- they're not afraid or have some higher power supporting them. 2- they have a purpose for why they are coming after us."

Changbin wanted to laugh at the idea that a killer had a purpose so important to them that they were willing to go this far. It sounded ridiculous and stupid but for some reason, Changbin felt that Chan was right.

"What purpose could they possibly have for doing this?" He asked unconsciously letting his thoughts run loose.

Chan shrugged, he obviously had no idea either. "I don't know, I just feel like we're missing an important detail about why they left behind messages, why did they do that?"

The two of them sat there in the silence of the music room as ironic as it was. The class had long since started but neither of the two felt the need to move. Suddenly Changbin saw Chan change his expression into determination. The blond had started to type the whole of their discussion into the PC he often used for producing music.

When he was done he looked at Changbin while his hands remained on the keyboard. "Anyway, let's go over those who went to that trip," Chan said.

Changbin nodded and proceeded to come up with the names. " Well excluding me and you, there was Mark, Joowon, Lisa, Minjoon, Sejin, Youngsoo, Seoyeon and..." He stopped himself before he continued any further but Chan already knew who he was talking about.

"and Jisung, right so that makes exactly 10 people. Mark and Joowon are dead meaning that there are 6 people, apart from the two of us, who can possibly be the killer. Try thinking about a reason why each one of them would want to kill the gang." Chan started typing in his PC again not holding eye contact with Changbin. 

Changbin thought about what Chan said, it was logical to think that way, he tried not to think of anything else. "Well for starters, Lisa had gotten into a fight with Joowon because she had accidentally broken her phone. But that isn't really a good reason to kill her. Minjoon and Sejin didn't have any issues during the trip and after the trip. They're still good friends with each other and everyone else so I can't think of anything for them." He took a break so that Chan could catch up with writing what he was saying.

When Chan had finished, his hand lay above the keyboard waiting for Changbin to continue. "Seoyeon is just weird generally, not to be mean to her or anything but she usually says things that don't make sense. Just the day before she said 'Changbin your soul is getting weaker' like what is that-" The instant Changbin had said those words he felt a chill run down his back. Chan had also stopped typing so a suffocating silence settled on them. Changbin had never thought about the things that Seoyeon said because they usually never made any sense. 

This time however Changbin felt that the girl might've been on to something. It was freaky how well her words had fit with his current situation. It was something that only the killer could have possibly known but then why would she have warned him beforehand? 

"We have to talk with her later, she might know something we don't," Chan said while brushing his hair back in distress. They were both feeling overwhelmed by everything. 

"for now let's just go over the remaining two. Youngsoo and Jisung." Chan went back to typing on his PC again.  

Changbin hesitated for a second as he thought about the events that had taken place one night during the trip. He wondered if it was okay to tell it to Chan. He hated Jisung no doubt but he didn't think it was his place to tell anyone what had happened. Despite it, Changbin prioritized catching the killer over something that happened in the past. 

"Hyung, the 6th night that we were staying there Youngsoo had talked to me about Jisung. He was saying that Jisung went outside during the night but when he returned Youngsoo said that he looked terrified. He might have just been scared because it was dark or something but Youngsoo said that Jisung looked a different type of terrified. I still don't really understand what he meant but do you think that maybe. . ." Changbin wanted to ignore the bad feeling that had been building up inside of him. He didn't like how he was acting scared and confused he wasn't a coward.

Chan knew what he was going to say though, it was the result of their friendship that had been going on for a few years now. " Maybe he saw something. . ." 

Changbin had an idea of what Chan was about to suggest but didn't. He had after all just promised that he wouldn't bring up the subject again. "We should ask him. Later that is." Changbin didn't want to talk to Jisung at all, but the odds were against them. They needed to find out about the truth about the whole case.

Chan's eyes widened in surprise, of course, he was shocked that Changin had offered that idea. After all, Changbin had not so much as even looked at Jisung in the eye for nearly half a year now. "You know we don't need to-" Chan started but was cut off when Changbin raised a hand indicating him to stop. 

"Yes we do, my life is in danger and so is yours so if that guy knows something we better get it out of him." He said glaring at the wall in front of him instead of Chan. 

They didn't talk about it any further and just spent their remaining time going over everything trying to figure out if there were any other possible situations. They didn't find out anything more important from what they already had figured out but when they were finally finished discussing everything it was already way past their school time. 

Chan had decided that they should talk to Seoyeon and Jisung tomorrow instead as Changbin had to find Minho whom he was supposed to drive home with. Changbin was worried that Minho would flip out on him for the dozenth time but he also felt bad for leaving him alone knowing that he was new around here. 

Today was also the day that Minho's things would arrive so he'd have to help his friend unpack his stuff or else Changbin was worried he would really breakdown this time. So when he had searched throughout the school for Minho and found no one around he figured that his friend had somehow managed to get home by himself. 

Luckily by the time he got home, Minho was indeed home sitting on the couch while sipping a coffee that Changbin had no idea where he got from. What really surprised him though was that all of Minho's stuff had been unpacked and neatly restored in their rightful place. He looked at his friend in surprise as Minho dared to smirk up at him. 

"Well hello good friend, I see you had the audacity to come back here after leaving me alone at a high school full of commoners. Shame on you, be grateful that I found my way back without out your help." Minho stared at him bitterly, he was obviously pissed. 

Changbin still started at Minho in shock, he still couldn't believe his eyes " _how_  did you get back on your own? Don't tell me you actually unpacked your stuff alone?" He asked as his friend continued to sip on his coffee nonchalantly.

Minho snorted as if Changbin was crazy. "Don't be stupid, of course, I wouldn't do that. I had my servant do it, he was more than willing to help out for a small amount of money, he had also, unlike a certain someone, kindly offered to take me home." 

Changbin rolled his eyes, of course, Minho had gotten his so-called servant to do his dirty work. There was no way that Minho could have ever done it himself, he was ridiculous to think that even for a second. He jumped onto the couch sitting next to Minho who was startled by his action. 

"So who is this servant of yours? He must be really desperate if he is willing to work for you?" Changbin said smiling in mockery at Minho. 

MInho just shrugged "For your information, people are practically begging to work for my gorgeous ass thank you very much." He took another sip of his coffee. "he's just a kid in the first year, with blue hair, emo fashion and looks like a squirrel." Minho looked back at Changbin as if to ask him if he might know. 

Changbin pondered on it for a while until he suddenly quickly stood up from his seat and stared at Minho in shock. He couldn't believe his own ears. "What is that kids name?" he asked praying that it wasn't who he thought it was. 

Minho looked confused at Changbin's sudden burst of energy, he usually never got that surprised by anything. "Hm... I can't really remember, I think he said something like jeosung, Jikung-" He is cut off when Changbin said in a low voice "Jisung" 

Minho nodded "Yeah I think that's what he said. Why?" He looked up at Changbin in question who seemed to be lost in thoughts. 

"No, no reason. I was just wondering." He sat back down at the couch letting his body slowly start to relax again. 

"Mhm, sure whatever you say. So why did you leave like that today? I heard from your commoner friend that he hadn't seen you all day after we came to school this morning." Minho asked after taking another sip. 

He was drinking is so deliciously that Changbin was starting to want one himself. He diverted his eyes away from it and walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything in the fridge he could eat. "Where did you get that coffee? I want one too, also which friend was it?" 

He grabbed the milk and a glass pouring himself some instead of a coffee. "I had my servant get me one before he left, it isn't any good but it'll have to do for now. Your friend had blond hair and was speaking with a small accent. I don't know his name though." Minho shrugged finally finishing his coffee. 

Changbin gulped down the milk in one go then hummed to himself. "I think it might have been Felix, I haven't answered any of his calls today so he must have been worried" Changbin got out his phone from his pocket checking all the messages and missed calls he had gotten from the blond guy. 

They had met this year as Changbin had gone to find Hyunjin in the dance club and was introduced to Felix who had come from Australia. Hyunjin was his childhood friend and it was almost like a rule that the two of them always had to introduce to each other their friends. It was something they had started doing after Hyunjin had accidentally befriended an ex-bully of Changbin back in middle school. If they knew things about each other's friends it could prevent stuff like that from happening again. 

Felix had been really kind so the two of them had instantly hit it off as they often talked about their love for music. Felix was passionate about dancing but he also wanted to become better at singing stating that he didn't want to limit his options when it came to music. On the other hand, Changbin loved creating music to give out a message with it, and just like that they grew very close in a short amount of time. 

"Anyway Minho-hyung, me and Chan-hyung got busy working with the new track so we ended up skipping classes, I'm sorry for leaving you alone like that." Changbin walked back to the living room, he was going to walk to his room but stopped to give an apologetic expression to Minho. 

"That's fine, but Changbin my condolences for your friend," Minho said genuinely concerned about Changbin. 

Changbin felt bad about almost forgetting Joowon, they hadn't been that close but she was still his friend and she didn't deserve what had happened to her. "Thanks, hyung, I'll just go to my room to talk with Felix. He's probably still waiting for my reply." 

Minho nodded and Changbin opened to door to his room and closing it after he walked inside. He got out his phone again and clicked on the call icon on Felix's number. After two rings Felix picked up. " _Hello?_ " Felix's deep voices echoed in his ear, it never seized to surprise how low his voice could go. 

"Hey, Felix sorry for not calling you earlier, I was a little busy." He said letting a sigh leave him when he lay down on his bed. 

" _It's okay hyung I was just worried about you after hearing about what happened to Joowon-noona._ " Felix stopped to take in a shaky breath, Changbin instantly knew that Felix was also scared. "My condolences." 

"Thanks, though to be honest, I feel like a shitty person for not being that close with her. She was a good girl with a dream of becoming a doctor. She was too good for this world" He said as his voice was shaking thinking about how Mark and Joowon both went too early. 

The two of them just stayed silent for a good moment and it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. With Felix, Changbin didn't have to say much or act sociable like how he was with others to make sure they would still be his friends. With Felix he was himself and that was all he needed at that moment. 

Along with the call, he had fallen asleep but if he had been crying not once had Felix said anything. He hadn't questioned Changbin for what he had been doing that day, he didn't ask if he was okay and also didn't try to assure him of anything. Instead, he had remained on call in silence just letting Changbin cry, letting Changbin be vulnerable, and letting him know that he was there for him no matter what. Their silence wasn't quiet it was filled with words that didn't need to be said.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so much time but i ended up going on a vacation out of nowhere and so i was distracted hahah.... this is trash and unedited so sorry u had to read this.


	3. chapter 3

Hyunjin was the type of person who couldn't stop himself from listening in on other's conversation. He was curious and excited to know the latest rumors spreading around in his town. Everyone was just so interesting.

His latest interest was, of course, the new student in town; Minho and without a doubt the serial killer on the loose.

Minho was a funny person in general with his arrogant behavior and materialistic character. It was as if he was meeting Changbin for the first time all over again.

Back then, Hyunjin used to live near Changbin so they had instantly become friends. Of course, Changbin had at first acted just like Minho even tho he was only an 8-year-old kid at the time. He eventually opened up to Hyunjin and after that, they were practically inseparable.

When they were in middle school Hyunjin had to move away to Fred and spend the remaining years of middle school there. Despite their distance, the two of them never stopped talking with each other via the net. There were no secrets between them, ever.

So when Hyunjin found out about the bullying Changbin was experiencing, he had suggested that he should move to Fred. It wasn't a perfect place but at least they would have each other. So when Changbin did come, Hyunjin was more than delighted. There were struggles in the beginning but eventually, his friend was starting to change for the better.

That's why when Hyunjin found out about Minho, who had received the best friend title (not that he was bitter or anything), he was more than a little excited to find out about this guy.

Hyunjin was delighted by Minho's innocent like arrogance. He wasn't the type of person who purposely insulted people or used others. He only acted that way because he was raised in that kind of community. Just like how Changbin was as well.

That's why no one at school felt offended or bothered by what Minho said or did. They knew that he didn't mean any of those things. Those times Hyunjin really felt a deep affection for his town.

Apart from Minho's arrival, Hyunjin had gotten an obsession with the new serial killer case. He wanted to know everything about the two murders before anyone else. Changbin had warned him previously to stay away from dangerous stuff but he couldn't care less.

Hyunjin was just too curious to stay away.

He knew that there was a danger of being found by the killer and thus targeted. It scared him to no end however his thirst for answers was boundless.

His main source of information was the baseball team star player aka  _his_  best friend Seungmin. Hyunjin had met Seungmin during the beginning of this school year where he was busted for eavesdropping on a group of girls. It was a shameful situation to be caught in especially considering it was their first time meeting each other.

To say the least it hadn't been perfect but Seungim never shamed him for it. Instead, the guy had just laughed and said it was an interesting hobby he had for himself. That was the beginning of their friendship.

Thinking about it now Hyunjin was grateful that it was Seungmin who had busted him and not anyone else. Because it felt right, it felt like destiny had a hand in it.

"So did you find out what happened to Changbin-hyung today?" Hyunjin was forced out of his thoughts as Seungmin made his way out of the bathroom. Hyunjin had decided to visit Seungmin for a daily dose of information. His friend had just finished his baseball practice so he had been taking a shower while Hyunjin was busy texting someone.

"Oh yeah, Felix told me he was busy but I heard from someone else that he was hiding in the music room with Chan- hyung" Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows as if he was telling the dirtiest thing.

Seungmin laughed throwing his towel at him after finishing drying his hair with it. "No way that's so gross, please don't put that image in my head again!" He laughed again as Hyunjin was also chuckling at his joke.

"Nah, jokes aside, there's no way that couple is ever happening, we all know Changbin-hyung has the biggest crush on Felix." Hyunjin said with a smirk on his features.

Seungmin was pulling his pants up but he stopped midway to stare at Hyunjin. "Changbin-hyung and Felix?" he asked, his voice a little surprised.

Hyunjin nodded, "yeah, you didn't know? Felix confided in me that he liked Changbin-hyung awhile back but I'm 98% sure that Changbin-hyung shares those feelings"

Seungmin continued to pull on his pants and then his zipper. "hm. . . if it's those two, I ship it" He said, he picked out a blue Tshirt from his closet to put on.

Hyunjin agreed, Felix and Changbin wasn't the cringe type of people. They both seemed to have genuine trust and belief in each other that fell on the boundary of (dare he say) love. "Yeah, they're cute together, but anyway, do you have anything new on the serial killer?"

Seungmin grabbed the towel he had previously thrown at Hyunjin to put it on his shoulders. He slumped beside Hyunjin on the bed. "Well, I heard from this girl at practice today saying that the police are trying to cover up tracks. She said there's no proof of anything, but some of the students thought it was weird how there were no clues left behind from the killer"

Seungmin picked up his pillow and threw it behind himself to lean on it. He took a hold of his phone that was sheltered between the rumbled sheets. Hyunjin just stared at the boy waiting for him to continue. 

Scrolling through his gallery, Seungmin finally found the picture he was searching for. The boy casually threw the phone at Hyunjin without even blinking. This was common between them.

Hyunjin looked at the picture, it was the image of the crime scene. The words  _you're next_  were written with red, Hyunjin assumed was blood, on a nearby tree.

"I got that picture from the girl, she said that it was being shared between students. No one really knows who took it though."

Hyunjin nodded as he zoomed into the tree with the words written on it. It was a grotesque scene, he really wasn't capable of stomaching stuff that involved blood. While further observing the picture Hyunjin realized that it had been taken during the night. A flashlight had been used to visualise the scene completely.

"The body isn't in the picture?" He asked Seungmin who had remained quiet after sharing the picture.

Hyunjin doesn't look up but he could practically feel it when Seungmin shrugged. "I don't know, didn't the police confiscate the body to search for clues?"

Hyunjin shook his head, something didn't add up. "No way, the police were at the crime scene during early morning. They wouldn't let anyone even partly close to the place until they cleaned everything up including the body. This picture is taken at night. . ." Hyunjin stopped speaking the instant he realized it. He quickly turned towards Seungmin almost giving himself a whiplash.

Seungmin shared an equally terrified expression, he had also realized it. "Hyunjin, do you think the picture was taken by. .?" He doesn't finish his sentence and Hyunjin knew that it was because just the possibility of that thought scared him.

"That's the only logical explanation. Seungmin, I think- I think this picture was taken by the killer." A chill ran down his spine the instant he let those words leave his mouth. This wasn't just all fun and games anymore. This was real and Hyunjin was terrified.

"But if what you're saying is correct then where is the body?" Seungmin asked.

Hyunjin picked up the phone again to look at the picture. Seungmin was right, the body wasn't in the picture oddly enough. Hyunjin lifted his head back up to answer but Seungmins expression left him frozen.

"Hyunjin, perhaps Joowon-noona was still alive when the killer took the picture?" Seungmin was wearing an expression that looked extremely disturbed. Hyunjin was sure that his expression was equally distorted. It could only mean that Joowon had suffered before she was killed.

Hyunjin didn't dare to answer Seungmin, he didn't want it to be true but with every passing minute of silence between them, the idea seemed to fester as the only possible situation.

"Seungmin, if we follow where this picture came from we might find some clues about the killer," Hyunjin stated after the prolonged silence between them. The things he had found out made his curiosity change into determination. He wanted to find the killer so that no one else had to suffer. The thought that someone he knew could be the next target wouldn't let him fall asleep at night. 

Hyunjin expected Seungmin to deny his proposal. He wouldn't blame his friend though, it was a dangerous task that could cost them their lives. Therefore when he heard Seungmins next words he was surprised.

"Let's do it, it's a risk but I don't think we should let this go by. We can start with the girl who shared the photo with me." Seungmin said, a thoughtful look plastered on his features.

"While we're at it I should take this chance to tell you that I think Changbin-Hyung might know something too." Hyunjin wasn't going to let Changbin's earlier reaction to the murder slide. His Hyung had acted oddly and Hyunjin was convinced that something was taking place.

He watched as Seungmin nodded, the boy was a trustable partner when it came to most things. They just happened to understand each other, maybe it was Seungmins personality that was overly kind or perhaps in another life they were soulmates. At least Hyunjin was sure they were soulmates of some sorts now.

\-------

"Wait, you guys have been going around the whole day asking different people about where they found the picture until finally, you reached me?" A girl with short blond hair said. She sighed in exasperation at her own words.

Hyunjin nodded.

"You guys are unbelievable!" She exclaimed. 

Hyunjin shrugged, she wasn't the first one who had said that and probably wasn't going to be the last. Since his and Seungmin's talk the other day, the two of them had been walking around school talking to different students who may have had an association with the picture. 

They first started with the girl who shared the picture with Seungmin who directed them to someone else who also directed them elsewhere and after going through the majority of the students they finally made it to this blond-haired girl. 

After going through so many students, Hyunjin didn't expect that this girl would be able to provide them with any extra information. At most, she would state some untrue rumor going around and then direct them to their next person. 

It was times like these where Hyunjin seriously wondered why people liked to share every little thing about a topic whether it is true or not. Then again he wasn't any better, Hyunjin was one of those who found pleasure in gossiping. At times it questioned his morality and tended to affect his surroundings negatively but at the end of the day as long as Seungmin was around he didn't need anyone else. 

"If you can provide us with information we would really appreciate it." Hyunjin heard Seungmin say from beside him with a slight frown dusting his features. The guy had gotten a little grumpy after spending most of their breaks searching for clues only to end up with nothing. Hyunjin couldn't blame him, he was also growing tired. 

The girl sighed once again making both him and Seungmin lose hope, however, a second later she started to glare at them. She then averted her gaze to her surroundings as if to make sure no one was around before she spoke. 

"Listen, you seem nice and I'm sure you have a reason for gathering information. So because of that and because I'm curious to know this secret as well, I'll tell you something that I'm not supposed to say." She looked around herself one more to before moving closer to the two of them. 

"The picture of the murder scene that has been going around the school was actually shared to me first by Lisa." The girl said as she was still holding a serious expression. It gave off the impression that whatever was being said held a very important meaning. 

For some reason, Hyunjin gulped down the bile that had unconsciously started to form in his throat. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Seungmin equally anticipating the girls next words. 

"The weird thing is that when I asked Lisa about where she had gotten it she said she had received it from an unknown number. She said that she didn't get anything other than the picture itself. That's all I know, so, I suggest if you have any questions you go ask her" The girl finished and leaned away from the two boys. She was about to turn around and leave the two alone but then she stopped to say one last thing. 

"I told you this because someone has to follow the truth. However, that doesn't mean I want any part of this I'm only slightly curious. I don't know who the murderer is and why they are doing this but you guys are putting yourself in some real danger by following their traces. I would advise you to leave it to the police but if you insist then I wish you luck" The girl doesn't turn around after that, she walked to the school building as the sound of the bell ringing indicating their break had ended. 

Hyunjin felt a hand slip into his own giving it a light squeeze as an assurance. He looked up at Seungmin who gave him a tight smile. "She might be right Hyunjinie," Seungmin hesitated a second to glare at the ground only to look back up with determination. "Still I don't want to give up here, we've finally gotten so far and if we leave the killer to his freedom their next target may still be us. I want us to live in peace, more importantly, I want you to be safe." 

At Seungmin's word, Hyunjin felt his heart warm. Between the two of them, there were no secrets or shying away. They were always open with each other to the point the two had seen each other's moments of weakness. Even if they happened to be bawling their eyes out with snot all over their faces. That's how the two of them had always been. 

That's why Hyunjin wanted to answer back by saying how hurt he would be if Seungmin ever got injured or worse. He didn't even want to imagine the possibility but before he could open his mouth he heard a familiar shouting that startled the two of them. 

His gaze went to where the sound had come from where it landed on a nearby tree. Hyunjin noticed that the tree was shaking causing a few leaves to drop to the ground. On closer inspection, he saw Minho shouting at the tree with an angry expression contorting his face. 

Classes had already begun but luckily neither he nor Seungmin had a class to attend for that period. It gave them the time they needed to check out the small chaos caused by the new transfer student. 

Walking to the new kid, Hyunjin yelled his name to get the attention of the highly irritated male who continued sputtering random stuff to the tree. The elder was pointing inside the tree and when they were close enough Hyunjin could make sense of the things Minho was yelling. 

"Heyo, Minho-Hyung" Hyunjin greeted yet again as the first time he had been either ignored or not heard. However, knowing Minho, Hyunjin guessed it was the first. 

Minho turned to glare at Hyunjin, it made his suspicion clear, Minho had ignored him. Either way, Hyunjin was aware that Minho was the grumpy type but today his expression said he was extremely unhappy. 

The elder brushed his hair back in annoyance while scoffing. "Great another idiot commoner that I have to deal with." Hyunjin rolled his eyes, this was the usual Minho. 

"So, Hyung what has gotten you so angry?" He asked despite knowing that the other would probably degrade him even more. It was funny for Hyunjin how the other acted as it reminded him of how Changbin used to be when they first met. He knew that it was a form of self-defense mechanism that helped them cope with the environment they lived in.

Changbin had told him how the rich world was full of toxicity and the only way someone could survive often led to becoming the bully rather then the bullied.

"I am not obligated to tell you anything, peasant." Minho sneered at him. Hyunjin thought it was kind of cute and from Seungmin's quiet snickering he knew his friend agreed. 

In that second as Minho was about to yell at Seungmin for daring to laugh at him, something dropped out of the tree and right between their legs. The three of them stood there frozen in shock until they heard a loud groan. 

Hyunjin looked down at the ground to see Jisung staring up at them in pain, he was holding a white cat in one hand and waving at them with his other hand. "Hi Hyunjin, hi Seungmin" He squeaked out. He was still groaning out in pain from the fall he had done just a second ago. 

Seungmin smiled at the boy laying on the grass, Hyunjin always thought he looked like a puppy especially whenever he smiled. "hey Jisung, what are you doing?" Seungmin asked as if the boy falling down from the tree was not odd at all. 

Jisung finally decided to get up from the ground lifting the cat with him. He patted the leaves in his hair away with his free hand. Minho who had lost his previous irritation snatched the white cat from Jisung's hand for himself. 

When Minho started making a few baby sounds at the cat, the three of them stared at the male in mild shock until he glared at them yelling a "What!" causing them to instantly turn away. 

"I was trying to get the cat down for my boss, It was stuck in the trees so he asked me to save it." Jisung resumed answering Seungmin's question to divert the attention from Minho who went back to cooing at the cat. 

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at Jisung, he was curious as to why the boy was working for Minho, then again Jisung was weird like that. "Are you Minho-Hyung's new servant?" Hyunjin asked but judging from Jisung's expression it wasn't very wise of him. 

"Yes, anyway Hyunjin are you sure you want to be seen with me?" Jisung retorted. The boy looked slightly panicked as if he was afraid of being caught doing something wrong. Hyunjin knew that he was scared of being caught by Changbin specifically. Jisung was afraid that if Changbin saw him hanging out with Hyunjin then Changbin would freak out on Hyunjin. 

He knew that Changbin wouldn't like seeing him with Jisung due to their past history but it didn't matter to him. What the two of them had between each other remained between those two and Hyunjin was not about to choose one friend over the other. "Jisung I've already told you I don't care-" He is cut off midway by Seungmin. 

"But Jisung, you do know that Minho is Changbin's best friend right?" Seungmin wasn't as close to Changbin as Hyunjin was, therefore, his and Jisungs friendship didn't matter as much. However, Seungmin knew about Jisung's fallout with Changbin that's why when Hyunjin heard Seungmin say that, he knew his friend was purposely causing destruction. 

"Seungmin, you shouldn't have said that-" he started as an attempt to lessen the damage already done but when he saw the panic in Jisung's eyes he knew it was useless. 

"O-oh" Jisung's voice had gotten quieter from his usually loud voice, then again it had been a very long time since he had heard Jisung sound like his old self. Although Hyunjin knew that there had been a fight, he had never known what the fight had been about. No matter who he asked no one except the subjects of the fight knew the real reason. Of course, both had refused to say anything but most days it was painful to see Jisung so, for the lack of a better word, _gone_.

Just as Jisung seemed like he was about to run away and probably never come near them again Minho kicked Jisung on his back. The boy fell down to the ground hard causing the earlier pain to come back full force. 

"Listen, peasants, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, however, if you think for even a second that Changbin can decide who will be my servant and who won't then you're dead wrong. Jilung over here is my servant which I'm paying for the service, so Changbin can shove it up his ass. Nobody decides for me." Minho completed, he grabbed Jisung by his hood and started dragging the blue-haired boy up. 

"Now hurry up peasant, I've got homework that you need to complete before my next class." 

Hyunjin hadn't expected Minho to intervene in their conversation as he had done. He especially didn't expect to see the relieved face Jisung was making after Minho started dragging him. It was like those words (although harsh) was giving him some form of salvation. 

Hyunjin didn't get to ponder on it much longer as Jisung was still being dragged away by Minho. "Hyunjin I need the money so I'll work for boss a little longer until then I hope you don't tell Changbin-Hyung about it." Jisung's expression was sad but he managed to wave them goodbye. 

When they left Hyunjin turned to Seungmin who had already walked away with a distance of approximately 10 meters. He quickly ran up to the slightly shorter boy and grabbed him by his shoulder to stop him. 

"Seungmin, will you explain why you told Jisung about Minho and Changbins friendship?" He asked a little out of breath.

Seungmind seemed a little annoyed by the question but otherwise the mock in his voice wasn't directed at anyone specifically. "It's just that Jisung pisses me off, okay? I don't know what happened with him and Changbin-Hyung and I don't really care. All I care about is that I hate this Jisung. Whoever he is pretending to be is not the same bubbly and childlike guy I became friends with." Seungmin paused as he noticed his voice was starting to crack, he didn't want Hyunjin to see him like this. 

Hyunjin took advantage of the short pause to give his friend a hug, he knew that while Seungmin liked to be cool, in reality he was very emotional towards his friends. Even Hyunjin felt like something was wrong with Jisung and it probably ran deeper then what any of them would like to believe. 

"I just want my friend back, I want him to be happy" Seungmin continued with Hyunjin still holding him and nodding along to show he is paying attention. "Every time I see him at school he looks like he is living on the edge as if a single movement can send him into a breakdown that he won't recover from." 

Seungmin was right, that was exactly how Jisung was at school. He was terrified, paranoid and exhausted. He was nothing like the boy who used to smile all the time or the one who laughed to his heart's content. He was somewhat broken. 

"You know what, forget it, worrying about him won't get us anywhere hopefully with Minho-Hyung around he'll become better. For now, Let's go and find that Lisa person." 

Hyunjin let go of Seungmin to stare into his eyes, there was a fire in there that Hyunjin liked. He liked that Seungmin didn't stay in one mood for too long, he was strong in his own way, "Also, next time please do not forget to introduce me to Minho- Hyung, to even it out I've eaten your lunch" he was also a little evil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time i start writing a story i also start regretting it, i'm sorry you guys had to read this trash.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kkami! come here quickly!" Jeongin shouted at the black and white dog. The dog barked back at him playfully and instantly ran to the boy behind the bushes.

Jeongin lifted a finger to his lips and started shushing the dog. Instead of listening to him Kkami began to bark louder. He groaned in annoyance, of course, a dog wouldn't understand the situation they were in. 

Speaking of the situation he was currently in, Jeongin had decided it was a great day to secretly escape his house. Unfortunately for him after somehow managing to jump out of his window and into the bushes. He was ambushed by his worst enemy aka Kim Woojin, the goody two shoed kid next door. 

Or for a better understanding, the person that Jeongin's mother most liked out of all his friends. 

He didn't hate Woojin or anything like that, however, his neighbor was older than him by four years and while that shouldn't be an issue- it was for Jeongin. Not much because he was older but more because Woojin pretended like he was too mature for any of Jeongin's childish ideas. 

Don't get him wrong, even Jeongin knew he was childish at times, even so, it was his last year of junior high school. He wasn't about to spend his last year hold up in his room with Woojin in the corner working on his assignments for college. 

So, when he heard his mother call Mrs.Kim to get Woojin over so that (and he quotes) ' _my little baby doesn't get too lonely_ ' he took the opportunity to escape before the older boy made it to their place.

Sadly the moment he stepped outside of his window and down to the garden successfully, he heard Woojin calling for him from his room. He somehow made it to the bushes in their garden to hide from the elder but luck was not on his side. 

He had forgotten that Kkami, his cousin's dog, was staying at their place for the week. Just like that, the dog busted his little escape plan by barking at him excitedly. Well, so much for being secretive. 

He gathered the little dog into his hands and made a ran for it at the same time pretending he didn't share eye contact with a very disappointed looking Woojin. He refused to look back as he ran down the street with the dog in his hand. Screw it, he wanted to live life his own way. 

After having run a good amount of distance Jeongin stopped to look back from the path he had taken. He had lived in this town for his whole life, he knew it like the back of his hand. That's why he wasn't afraid of taking the path in the woods.

Most people avoided that place like the plague since it always gave off an ominous feeling. To Jeongin it was his go-to place whenever he wanted to be away from everything. Then again it wasn't like he didn't understand why people avoided it.

Especially with the recent murder case that took place in the same woods.

He put down Kkami who had been quiet in his hands for a while. Jeongin was screwed if Hyunjin found out that he took Kkami into the woods. He was more screwed if Woojin found him.

They had all warned him not to go into the woods because they were scared that he might become the next victim. That was a possibility he risked taking, after all, if it was his time to die then he would die. Ain't nothing he could do about it.

"Now then, should we go to pay Hyunjin-Hyung a visit?" He casually asked the dog. Kkami barked back at him as if he was saying a 'yes!' it irked him that Kkami was only smart at times like these.

His cousin, Hyunjin, was at school around this time. They were pretty close but Hyunjin liked to hang around his high school friends more often. Hyunjin liked to pretend that the one year difference in their age made him more mature.

It really didn't.

Jeongin couldn't wait until he got into high school. All the cool kids were there, nothing like being with the idiots at his junior high school. He rolled his eyes at the thought of his classmates. 

None of them ever joined him in doing something fun, they were all too scared of the killer. He grabbed a stick on the ground as he made his way through the woods.

Kkami was a great dog so he didn't need any leash to be kept at bay. The dog just wandered beside him as they walked to their destination. Jeongin threw the stick a few feet away so that Kkami would go fetch it. He did this a lot with the small puppy.

He watched as Kkami quickly ran to the stick to put it into his mouth and ran back to him. He just grabbed the stick again and threw it but this time he didn't really pay attention to where he threw it.

After a good few seconds of silence, Jeongin noticed that Kkami had not returned yet. It was only then that he felt the silence of the wood really creep in. The dog was nowhere to be found and the sunset gave the woods a nasty image.

Jeongin took a deep breath, this was the first time he felt scared in these places. He blamed it on the scary stories his classmates used to tell about the killer lurking around in the dark. He knew that if he went a little further he would reach the main road however he couldn't just leave Kkamu in there alone.

Trying to even out his breathing Jeongin called out for the dog hoping he would at least bark back at him. "Kkami! where did you go?!"

His voice echoed in the vast area and a shiver went down his spine when he heard a few crows from above. He quickly looked up at the sound nearly giving himself a whiplash. His breathing had become heavier and suddenly the whole place looked strange to him.

He couldn't tell where he was anymore.

The thumping of his heart was the only sound that he was conscious of. His senses felt dull and his vision darker as the sun decided to set. How long had he been here?

It wasn't something that didn't happen before. Sometimes he just lost himself in thoughts until it was already dark. Now he wished that he had paid a bit more attention. 

He tried to blink his eyes a few times to make out his surrounding. He recognized a tree that usually guided him out of the place. That was a good sign, he should follow the direction of those trees.

Just as he was about to walk away he heard the sound of a twig breaking.

At that moment, Jeongin lost any sense of reasoning as his heart started beating too fast and every muscle in his body screamed at him to get away.

He did, he ran the hardest he had ever done in his life.

It was hopeless though because the ominous presence behind him was only closing in and for some reason, Jeongin knew this was bad.  

 

/////////

 

Hyunjin walked home with yet another disappointing day haunting him. He had tried finding Lisa for the past three days together with Seungmin. Unfortunately, it seemed as if the older girl was avoiding them purposely. It was either that or she had completely disappeared from the face of the earth. 

Because no matter where they looked she was just simply  _not there_. 

He sighed, their quest to find out some hints or clues were going nowhere. The worst part was that school was already time craving however these days he was always coming home even later than usual. His mother was probably worried about him, he also missed Kkami. 

Because he came home so late these days and his mother is always busy with work he decided it was best if Kkami stayed at Jeongin's place for the time being. He still missed his little puppy barking at him whenever he came home. 

"Hyunjin! What are you doing out here so late?!" He heard a familiar voice call out him. When he looked up he was met with a very breathless looking Woojin. 

"I could say the same thing to you, what are you doing Hyung?" He asked as Woojin was not the type to wander alone at this time of the night. Something must have happened. 

"Didn't your mom call or anything? Don't you know what happened?" The panic in Woojin's voice was making him get nervous. His phone had run out of battery earlier at school but he forgot to bring a charger with him. Thus, he hadn't heard anything from his mother. 

"I didn't have any charge left in my phone, what's wrong?" He was growing impatient and worried as every second passed by. 

Woojin sighed as he shook his head tiredly. "Someone was attacked again and Jeongin hasn't returned home yet" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really appreciate comments it helps motivate me to write so please do express your opinion and again thanks for reading my story. I know it's not really good but I hope you guys enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

Woojin was the type of guy that was bad at dealing with others. It wasn't that he hated people in fact he enjoyed crowded areas bustling with people going through life. Perhaps that was also why he initially wanted to move to the big city for university.

It didn't happen, sadly, and maybe that was why he was a little grumpy almost every day. He had a dream but it was crushed by being unable to leave his parent's side due to their overprotective nature. He knew they would let him go however their underlying tone of sadness made him decide to just attend the local university. It was small and just outside the town. A quick bus ride. At least, on the brighter side, he presumed he wouldn't have to take up a large debt.

On the other hand, Woojin enjoyed the presence of his old friends. In some ways, he was glad that he could still hang out with Chan and Changbin as the three of them worked with music _. It used to be the_ _four of us._ A thought he wouldn't let himself ponder on for too long.

Woojin decided he had to focus on finding Jeongin. The boy was still young and tended to act recklessly. He knew that Jeongin didn't particularly like him much. Maybe it was because of him constantly studying or rather because he couldn't stop smothering the younger with cuddles.

He was a cuddly person. Nothing he could do about it.

"Idiot! Stand still! Are you trying to injure me?!"

Woojin was instantly brought out of his thoughts as he heard someone shouting close by. He would have continued walking and pretending he saw nothing but he stopped when he recognized the second voice.

"S-sorry señior, you're just so heavy." Woojin could hear the way the guy was gritting his teeth as if to use all his strength.

He heard a gasp and then a slap following after.

" _Ow!_ With all due respect sIR, hitting me while I'm carrying you is not the wisest choice-"

"How  _dare_ you call me fat! Insolent fool!"

Woojin decides to take a peek at the commotion happening nearby. He turned a corner and saw Jisung carrying a guy on his shoulder who was reaching out for a cat on top of a tree.

"I'm not calling you fat! You're just too heavy for me." Woojin looked on as Jisung started to get hit several times in the face by the guy on his shoulders. The slaps were light but Jisung was starting to lose control.

"That's the same thing!" the guy said following several other hits.

"Stop, stop, stop moving- woah!" Woojin couldn't help the snicker that left him when the two of them fell hard to the ground. He should have probably been more discreet but the awkward position they landed in was just too hilarious. Jisung was laying in between they guys legs with his head resting on the dudes crotch. 

A very awkward position indeed. 

Jisung was groaning in pain and the other guy was muttering something about killing him. A bad joke with what has been happening around town.

The two instantly looked up when they Woojin laugh. Jisung blinked up at him wide eyed while the stranger glared at him. The two were still in the same position until the stranger seemed to notice how bad they must've looked. His eyes widened in surprise and made a quick attempt to remove Jisung. 

"Great, now you've made a fool out of me, the last thing I needed was an eyewitness." The stranger said, he stood up after successfully pushing Jisung away from himself. The movement caused Jisung to hiss in pain but the other didn't seem to care.

"Are you okay?" Woojin asked while reaching down to help the boy up.

Jisung gave him a thumbs up but as he stood up Woojin could see that he landed painfully. He didn't ask again though instead deciding to focus on the stranger.

"I don't think we've met? I'm Woojin, it's nice to meet you" He raised his hand for a handshake but the stranger just looked at him annoyingly.

After a good few awkward moments, the guy finally decided to take his hand. "I don't share the sentiment, I'm Minho" The guy, Minho, as he called himself answered back rudely.

Woojin figured from that single sentence only that Minho was probably the best friend that Changbin had been talking about recently. He had heard from the shorter boy that his friend could be a little off. He guessed by 'off' Changbin meant a rich prick.

He smiled nonetheless at the rude kid, it wasn't like he hadn't dealt with Changbin when he also used to act the same way.

He looked back at Jisung who was scratching his blue hair looking apologetic. "So what were you guys doing?" Woojin asked, he wasn't really interested but seeing as Jisung was actually hanging out with Minho, it made him curious. In reality, Jisung hanging out with anyone at all was surprising.

"Well, this guy-" Jisung pointed to the glaring guy beside him. "Has been hell-bent on saving or petting every cat in town that we've come across. Which brings us here." Jisung makes a vague gesture to the surrounding area but like usual he wouldn't look Woojins in the eyes.

Woojin often greeted Jisung whenever he saw the younger boy. He wouldn't call them friends and especially not after the break-off him and Chan had. After all, Woojin was without a doubt on Chan's side much like everyone else who knew about the fight. Despite it, Woojin didn't feel the need to despise the guy to the extent that Changbin had been set on. 

Nevertheless, at the beginning of the fight when Chan had become depressed and Changbin practically shut them all off, Woojin wouldn't even greet Jisung. In fact, he hated the younger for doing that to Chan and Changbin. He hated him for never saying why he did what he did, but most of all Woojin hated Jisung for ruining himself.

It wasn't just about Chan or Changbin. Everyone had noticed this fact. They noticed Jisung wearing darker clothes that contracted to the bright colors he loved. They noticed the newly dark circles under his eyes that just never seemed to have a day off which was weird because they were only there when it was exam period or 3racha was working on a new song. They also noticed the way Jisung hadn't just left Chan who he had fought but everyone else as well, almost like he had fought with everyone.

So while it took some time for Woojin to find it in himself to forgive the boy, he was grateful that Jisung didn't brush him off. Sadly, their friendship had become strained and anything more than a greeting was out of boundaries. Such was it with everyone else that talked with Jisung, a greeting and nothing else. Except now, for Minho, that is.

"Uh-huh, well I'd recommend you be more careful because just right now it looked like you fell pretty hard." He tried to warn the blue-haired boy and just as Woojin saw Jisung he would retaliate, he continued before the other got to talk. "Anyway, have you seen Jeongin around?"

Jisung looked confused for a second so Woojin spoke up again. "The short kid hanging around Hyunjin and Seungmin sometimes?" Jeongin wasn't really short and he was still growing, sometimes Woojin felt terrified that the boy might grow taller than him. 

Woojin could practically see as the lightbulb in Jisungs head lit up at the description. Jisung was usually full of expression like these but he seemed to have lost the ability to laugh or smile.

"Ah, I think I might have seen him run into the woods earlier. I'm not sure if it was him though, I'm sorry" Jisung shook his head while looking apologetic again. 

If Woojin wasn't in a full-on panic mode the instant he heard what Jisung had said he would have probably commented on the way that Jisung apologized more often. Instead, he figured that Jisung was most likely right in assuming Jeongin went into the woods. It was the kid's favorite place.

Woojin hadn't thought about checking the woods because he wanted to believe that with the recent murder taking place no one would be stupid enough to enter them.  _Apparently Jeongin is._

He ran away quickly from the unsuspecting boys who probably called after him but the blood rushing in his ears made him deaf to their voices. He was probably running faster than he had ever done his entire life. He made a beeline to the woods on a path that he knew Jeongin liked to take as a short cut to Fred high school.

He kept a sharp focus for any sounds or movements when the looming shadows of the trees overtook him. He spent a good amount of time calling out for the younger and looking for him. However, eventually, he reached Fred high school and still no signs of Jeongin.

It wasn't until he got a call from Chan that he realized how dark it had gotten. He picked up the call wondering what the blond wanted to say this late at night. Chan never really called, if anything Chan was the type of person who liked to meet in person maybe giving a heads up with a text at times. 

When Woojin answered the call his voice came out heavier than usual. "Hello?"

There was some rustling on the other side of the call. Then he heard Chan's voice speaking into the phone. He sounded worried but mostly scared. "Hello? Woojin if you can hear me something really bad has happened."

Something bad had happened. Of course, something bad would happen the day that Woojin had let Jeongin go into the woods alone. He took in a deep breath and prayed that his next question wouldn't be answered.

"What happened?" He asked as he waited for Chan to speak up.

"Changbin was attacked today" there was a pause and Woojin felt frustrated that Chan took so long to speak. "He's alright for now, he sustained a knife wound but the doctors say that he's going to be alright."

Woojin let out the breath he had been holding,  _thank god._  He was a little too relieved despite his friend being stabbed but honestly, Woojin was just glad that he wasn't dead.

"I'll come to visit the hospital, I'll see you there" he hung up before chan got to reply back. Woojin sighed, it had been a long day and he still had to find Jeongin.

He continued his walk towards the school direction, there was a close-by bus stop where he could take the bus to Chan and Changbin. He had to assume Jeongin was alright, currently, Changbin needed him more.

Fortunately, Woojin didn't reach the bus stop before catching Hyunjin who was walking with his earphones in. He was probably done with school and making his way home. Hyunjin looked good with his causal oversized t-shirt and lean figure. It was an observation that was hard not to make note of.

Woojin jogged his way to Hyunjin, hopefully, the boy would have some good news. "Hyunjin! What are you doing out here so late?!" He called out for the high schooler.

The other raised his eyebrows in surprise and took out his earphones when he saw the familiar-looking figure jogging up to him. He looked at Woojin confusedly "I could say the same thing to you, what are you doing Hyung?"

Woojin thought it was strange that Hyunjin seemed completely at loss, what happened with Changbin must've happened around school time. The news should have spread pretty quickly. "Didn't your mom call or anything? Don't you know what happened?" Woojin said a little too panicked for his taste. 

He could see that Hyunjin was getting nervous because of the tone he was using. Woojin couldn't really help it, he was at his limit.

"I didn't have any charge left in my phone, what's wrong?" Hyunjin asked growing a little more frustrated at Woojin. 

Woojin sighed as he shook his head tiredly. "Someone was attacked again and Jeongin hasn't returned home yet" He felt bad for judging Chan, it was harder to say the news than he expected.

Hyunjin looked at him shocked, "Who was?" The younger asked hesitantly.

Woojin took a deep breath, "I got a call from Chan right now saying Changbin was stabbed." If it was possible Hyunjins eyes grew larger at the news. Woojin didn't stop. "Fortunately the doctors said that he will be alright, unfortunately, Jeongin ran away from me again and I think he went into the woods. It's been hours now and I was wondering if you had seen him at school or something?"

Hyunjin seemed a little more relaxed now that he knew Changbin wasn't in danger. However, the younger seemed to contemplate his question for a second before shaking his head.

Woojin felt like throwing up at that moment.

"Sorry Hyung Jeongin didn't come by today at all"

As if the dog could transport, Kkami jumped out of the bushes beside them instantly barking at them aggressively. Woojin wouldn't have been as worried about the unusual aggressive barking, he probably would have assumed that it was a dog period or something. However, Kkami was covered in blood and he looked to be unable to calm down. 

Woojin was too afraid of saying anything. He knew that Hyunjin probably felt the same way. If they spoke they would probably have to start making assumptions. And there was one assumption the two of them refused to even think of. 

Just as Woojin felt like he was about to faint from the lack of oxygen he heard a voice. The voice was panicked and a little breathless but Woojin  _knew_ this voice. 

He turned around slowly and in front of him stood a rather perfectly alright looking Jeongin who only slightly looked tired. Hyunjin let out an exaggerated breath of relief as his hands fell on his knees no longer able to support himself. Woojin knew exactly how Hyunjin felt in that moment.

Woojin wanted to feel as relieved as Hyunjin was but the lingering blood on Kkami just wouldn't pass his mind and suddenly Jeongin spoke up.  

"H-Hyung, I-I don't know what happened, Kkami just- I d-don't know anything, I really don't!"

Woojin felt a headache coming on strong, nothing was alright. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep leaving you guys on a cliff hanger... I'm sorry guys. I really want you guys to enjoy the story and feel excited about the next chapters. I'm sorry if it's not enjoyable. I know it isn't such a good story either. thanks as always for reading it!


	6. Chapter 6

Felix felt weak in his knees almost like he couldn't support his weight anymore. He raised his head to stare at the mocking figure in the mirror.

The dark circles under his eyes had never been worse and his bleached hair was starting to become greasy. When was the last time he took a shower?

He just kept staring at the droplets of water running down his face. He was too caught up in looking at his terrible image to be aware of his surrounding. He was startled out of his trance when a few boys broke into the toilets causing a small ruckus.

This was normal, they were high schoolers talking about the girl they thought was hot. Their boyish laughter and hype up of their friend was all completely, normal.

Felix could be a part of them, laughing along to things that weren't even that funny but because the guys are laughing you can't help but smile along. He could also be making his own jokes or talk about his new favorite mobile game. He knew they would know what he was talking about.

But no, Felix could feel it in their quieter laughs. The less feeling of youth and more the endless paranoia that consumed them. The closeness and yet the persistent distance everyone kept between each other.

They were scared of each other.

They were scared that their friend might be a murderer. That the person they are laughing with might be the same person who stabs someone else during the night. They were scared because if they turned their back once they might become the next target.

Everyone was fending for themselves.

It made Felix want to laugh at how pathetic everything was. Because at the moment where people most needed comfort from others they were forced to be alone.

He released his hold on the sink and took a deep breath. He hadn't realized how much it was affecting his mood. This murderer had ruined his school and the students in it. Sighing deeply he closed his eyes for a second that seemed to be very long.

He opened his eyes instantly when he felt someone tapping his shoulder.

Felix turned around to face a concerned Minjoon. Felix knew Minjoon through Changbin. He was a cool guy, a little older and always hung out with Sejin who was also one of the seniors. The two of them were like best friends but Sejin liked to hang out with others too. Even if it meant leaving Minjoon alone at school.

He and Minjoon didn't share much in common but Minjoon never made him uncomfortable. He was a good guy and Felix liked him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Minjoon spoke in a soft voice that seemed to be a trend around school these days. His voice echoed through the walls of the boys WC. Somehow, the darkened blue walls of the room and the aftermath of high school boys playing around gave the place an eerie feeling.

Then again, the whole school gave off the same vibe ever since the first death, Felix thought.

He shrugged himself out of the mood he was in and decided to answer Minjoon. "Yeah," Felix was aware of his deep voice but he didn't mean for his voice to come out as hoarse as it did. He cleared his throat "yeah I'm doing alright"

He wasn't doing okay and Judging from Minjoon's understanding look he knew that the other could see it too. Minjoon gave him a small smile in return. Those tiny smiles were common now, no one really smiled brightly. Felix guessed with what was going on it was difficult.

"You mean as alright as you can be with what's going on"

Felix sighed in return, Minjoon was right. There was no point in pretending, he should've just been honest with Minjoon. After all, he tended to forget that others were feeling the same way he was. Minjoon was having a hard time just like him, in fact, Minjoon had been good friends with Jowoon and Mark.

"Yeah, as alright as I can be, how are you holding up?" He asked to avoid the direction of the conversation. He didn't want to talk about himself.

When it grew silent Felix only then noticed the previous group of guys having left earlier. They probably had classes much like himself but the teacher wouldn't say anything to Felix if he skipped one or two. They also understood him.

"Doing alright," Minjoon stopped and shared a sarcastic laugh. "as alright as I can be" It felt like an inside joke that the two of them had just made up. Felix could stop himself when he let out a small snort. "So anyway, I heard about Changbin, I just wanted to hear from you if you happened to know how he was doing?" Minjoon asked quietly, there was a hint of worry on his features. Felix suddenly remembered that Minjoon was also close enough with Changbin that before the school year had started they went on a trip together.

He had wanted to join that trip as well but unfortunately, he hadn't known any of them back then. He only knew of it because Changbin once talked about it in one of their daily conversations.

"The doctors said that he was going to survive and that the weapon hadn't hit any vital parts, he might wake up any day now, thankfully"

There was a beat of prolonged silence and Minjoon rubbing his right arm with his other. There was a breath of relief as Minjoon stared into Felix's eyes. "Thankfully indeed. I've been so worried ever since I heard the news. I don't think I'll have the time to visit him but do send my regards to him if he wakes up"

Minjoon loses the eye contact they had as he started staring at the ground. "I know how close you and Changbin are and I just wanted to use this as an excuse to check on you. I mean if this had been Sejin I'd probably be- " Minjoon doesn't continue after.

Felix pretended he didn't hear the small break in Minjoon's voice. Minjoon looked vulnerable at that moment so Felix looked away to stare at the wall more specifically the word ' _dumbass_ ' scribbled on it with a black marker. The word resonated with him and he just didn't want to look at Minjoon, it felt too  _intimate_ , too  _raw_.

"Anyway, um. . . Felix, I have to get back to my class but just take care of yourself. Everything will be alright eventually." Minjoon rubbed his arm again and kept diverting his eyes back and forth from Felix to the ground. Perhaps Minjoon also felt the same way as Felix did, an invisible line that cannot be crossed.

Felix nodded and just as he was about to wave the other goodbye Sejin came through the door opening it with too much power. Sejin was handsome with his chestnut hair and white smile, he was popular and everyone liked him. But Sejin wasn't a douche, he was kind and that's what people liked about him.

Minjoon's face instantly lit up as he stared at his friend who smiled a little too brightly at Minjoon. "there you are, I was looking everywhere for you. Come on dude, I just saw this really good youtube video-" Sejin kept on rambling about stuff that Felix couldn't care any less about but Minjoon gave him a smile and waved goodbye. The two friends walking out of the foul-smelling bathroom.

Once again Felix was alone. He couldn't help think about how different Minjoon was from Sejin. Sejin was bright and bubbly while Minjoon was gloomy and moody. Sejin preferred bright colors meanwhile Minjoon only wore dark clothes. It made him wonder how the two ever became friends.

Then he remembers himself and Changbin. They were probably like that too for the public eye. Changbin always dressed dark and wore fashionable accessories meanwhile Felix was all about track pants and Adidas. A serious character and a cute one, they filled each other like that.

The school bell rings in that anxious way that every student hated. He sighed and decided to get out of the bathroom it was going to get packed there soon.

*****

Felix could hear Chan's voice from inside the classroom a low mumbling. Perhaps it was because the elder hoped that no one heard this. Whatever, Felix was tired of people hiding things from him.

"-What did you mean when you said that?" Chan said, he hadn't seen the older all day but now he finds him with a girl.

The girl was Seoyeon from first grade who wore oversized glasses and dressed like a hippie. It suited her as the flowers on her hair complimented her dirty blond hair. She could've been popular with her sweet looks but Seoyeon was known for being weird.

Felix didn't understand why Chan was talking to her, what was their connection?

"I meant what I said nothing more-" Seoyeon begins but is cut off when Chan finishes her sentence in frustration.

"And nothing less, yes I've heard this for a billionth time now, I'm asking you why you said that? You knew this would happen" Felix could see from the small crack in the doorway the frown on Chan's face.

Seoyeon sighed as if she was saying something really simple but the other just wouldn't understand. "Listen, Chan, I was high that time and completely out of it. If I did say that, I really don't know why I did. Sometimes I just get these weird vibes when I'm high and say things to others that freak them out. I'm really sorry but I don't know anything"

Chan's expression had quickly converted from frustration to shock. It was almost hilarious how shocked the elder looked. The older quickly said, "you do drugs?" which came out more like a squeak.

Felix heard Seoyeon mumble a "yes" and looking away as a blush was present on her face. "Are you happy now?"

Chan stuttered a bit on his words before he answered. "S-sorry, so you really don't know anything?" He asked as an assurance once more.

Seoyeon shook her head and Chan sighed a bit. "Alright, I'm sorry again I didn't mean to pressure you this much I just thought you might know something." The elder said as he put a hand through his curly hair making it more messed up.

"I understand, I mean even I would find it suspicious if someone said that to me too." They both laugh a bit at then but it quickly dies down. "Is- is he doing alright?"

While Felix was already eavesdropping shamelessly he felt that this part of the conversation was especially intrusive. Something he should be listening in on but he couldn't help himself as he leaned in closer to get everything they were saying.

Chan gave the girl a small smile "Yeah, the doctors said he was going to be alright. He hasn't woken up yet but he will be any time now. If you'd like we can pay him a visit today together?"

Seoyeon nodded, she looked a bit shy and Felix thought she might have a crush on Chan. He would totally get that, Chan was after all charming, open-minded and pretty much loved by most people. He would have a crush on him too if Changbin wasn't already there.

Felix quickly hid when he saw the two making their way to the door. He opened the door to the neighbor classroom and hid behind the door. Stifling his breath in order to stay completely hidden.

It's only when the two are gone that Felix noticed one Kim Seungmin staring at him mockingly. Kim Seungmin was in simple words the ideal boyfriend. He was a star player on the baseball team and the class representative who could always switch talking with girls and guys. His communication skills were top class and everyone either wanted to be him or have nothing to do with him.

Felix wanted nothing to do with him.

He had heard of all the stories how once you get on the bad side of Kim Seungmin your school life was doomed. He wasn't cliche popular but he talked with everyone. The worst thing was that he had dirt on  _everyone_.

When Felix said everyone, he meant quite literally  _everyone_.

And even if by chance he didn't have anything on someone there was Hwang Hyunjin. A.k.a the school's pretty boy. Now Hyunjin was on the better side, in fact, Felix liked the dude. Of course, Hyunjin enjoyed gossip and practically reveled in the stories. The two of them were almost inseparable and if Seungmin knew something so did Hyunjin and vise Versa.

Thus to make it simple Seungmin was a walking weapon and Felix was scared of the dude.

"What are you doing?" Seungmin asked in his deadpan voice and gave him an odd look.

Felix shrugged, he could play this cool. "Nothing that concerns you" That was rather rude than cool.

Seungmin started at him like he was stupid. "You were eavesdropping on Chan-hyung and Seoyeon, weren't you?"

Felix's eyes widened in shock and at that moment he knew he fucked up because the smirk on Seungmins face grew as Felix's expression had only confirmed his suspicion. Felix cursed internally for being so easy.

He groaned "what do you want?" He asked, better to keep the guy's mouth shut before he goes and talks to anyone else.

Seungmin smirked a little wider "I don't want anything, why would you assume that?" That was a lie and the two of them knew it the moment it came out of his mouth.

"Stop beating around and just tell me" Felix wanted to get this over with, he had to visit Changbin at the hospital today. He wasn't going to miss Changbin waking up.b

"No really, jokes aside I just want you to let me in on what you heard and why you were following him," Seungmin said with his expression turning a little serious.

Felix wanted to say no and that it had nothing to do with him but an idea suddenly came to him. Seungmin knew a lot and information was what he needed right now. "Sure I'll tell you if you let me in on the things you know as well, about the murder case of course"

Seungmin frowned at that, he didn't want to share his information with Felix and seeing that he shouldn't trust anyone either. However, the fact that Seungmin never brought up the murder case meant that Felix had some Intel on it. He nodded.

"Alright deal, but you go first." He gave a short nod for Felix to start.

"I'm sure you know that Changbin- hyung was attacked yesterday?" Seungmin gave him another nod and Felix continued. "Yeah well, Chan-hyung said that Changbin-hyung was close to the playground near the woods around the evening when the attack happened. Which was weird because everyone knows how dangerous it is at that time at that place. Then when I asked Chan-hyung why he was there alone and you know what he did?"

Felix knew he sounded almost exaggerating (which he probably was a tiny bit) but he needed to get his point through. When Seungmin just stared at him confused and shrugged Felix took a deep breath. "He  _averted_  his eyes from mine! Can you believe that?"

Seungmin gave him a deadpan look that made Felix feel stupid. "So what, you suddenly started following Chan-hyung just because he averted his eyes from yours?" The tone Seungmin used made him feel even worse. This did sound pretty bad.

"Yes but Chan-hyung never adverts his eyes from mine when we talk, I'm his cousin and practically his brother I know him like that back of my hand. He is hiding something." Felix didn't expect someone like Seungmin to understand his concerns. After all his relationship with Chan was something that was only possible after years of knowing each other. They knew each other's hobbies, habits, and hopes.

It was unnerving when something was unrecognizable.

Seungmin sighed, he was working on some school stuff with all his books and papers splayed out on the desk. Felix wondered why anyone would want to stay over at school to study when they got a place to call home.

Seungmin started packing some of his stuff into his bag as he stared at Felix. "Listen, I hear what you're saying and as dumb as this is going to sound, I also believe that Chan-hyung is hiding something." Seungmin was done packing and he stood up to check outside of the classroom for a possible eavesdropper.

He closed the door and came close to Felix until he only needed to whisper to be heard. "In fact, I think Chan-hyung and Changbin-hyung are involved in the murder case," Seungmin said it as if the secret was a test. That if Felix does one wrong move it could result in feeding Seungmin's suspicion, whatever that was. 

Felix's reaction must have been unsatisfying because Seungmin dropped their eye contact and took a deep breath. Felix knew that Seungmin was contemplating something because the youngers eyes kept gazing from one spot to another like he was looking at the possible options in his head on maximum speed. 

"W-why would you think that?" Felix asked with a little uncertainty, Seungmin wasn't the type to make things up which was why people feared anything that came out of his mouth. At the same time deep down Felix had felt the same way about Chan and Changbin but he was too afraid of voicing it out to anyone. 

Seungmin stopped staring at the ground to look back into Felix's eyes. Felix felt that moment was life-changing to them. He didn't know what Seungmin saw in him that made him speak of the discovery that he and Hyunjin had found. From the picture and the torture theory to their attempt at finding the person who first received the picture. All Felix knew was that when he looked into Seungmin's eyes as the younger spoke made him trust him. 

He trusted Seungmin and everything he was saying. 

It was unnerving how someone he barely spared a glance at yesterday was now someone who was sharing secrets that could hurt him. Felix didn't want to think that he was an easy person but this Seungmin had trusted him and Felix decided he wouldn't betray that trust. 

"The reason I believe that Chan-hyung and Changbin-hyung are involved is that Mark and Joowon were both connected with them. And after Jowoon's death, Changbin-hyung suddenly fleed from Hyunjin which in most cases wouldn't be a very surprising action. Only if-" Seungmin stopped himself to stare at Felix probably wondering if his next words could harm him. "Only if Changbin-hyung had been close to Joowon. From what I heard from Hyunjin that's not the case." 

Seungmin was right, Felix knew Changbin longer than Seungmin and the older wasn't as close to Joowon. It was true they went on a trip together but Changbin had stated that he only knew Joowon from that trip and that sometimes they would greet each other. It was their mutual friend group that made them also become friends. Of course, it didn't mean that Changbin wasn't affected by her death, after all, losing someone you once talked to is never easy. 

"So I was wondering why Changbin had such a reaction after hearing about her death. The next day I found out from someone else that he and Chan had been hiding in the music room all day. And lately, the two have seen an increase in skipping classes. Don't you think they might know something?" Seungmin finished and his expression looked serious yet questioning. 

Felix considered what Seungmin had told him, it was a lot to take in and while the picture freaked him out he felt the urge to find out the truth as well. The fact that Changbin was at the playground around that time seemed to rise his suspicions even more. Felix also thought about Chan talking to Seoyeon who also happened to have gone on that trip. It all looked a little too coincidental. 

He didn't say any of these things to Seungmin cause it was all just baseless assumptions that wouldn't have made any sense anyway. "I'm curious about the picture though, did you and Hyunjin talk with Lisa?" 

Seungmin shook his head, "we were supposed to today but Hyunjin didn't show up to school, he hasn't been answering my calls either." Felix saw that Seungmin was worried about the other, it wasn't shocking cause the two were attached to each other by the hip.

He nodded to show Seungmin that he was paying attention. "How about you and I visit her today? We can ask her some questions at her place" Felix suggested, Lisa was a good friend of his and they'd visited each other at times.

Seungmin gave him a small smile as if he had finally achieved what he wanted. It wasn't until Felix really thought about the reason why Seungmin would talk to him of this issue that he realized he had been used. Seungmin wanted Lisa's address and he knew Felix had that information.

Felix gave the other a disbelieving look that only fueled Seungmins smile. If Felix hadn't known better he would've assumed that Seungmin was pure and innocent with a smile like that. However, Felix knew better so instead he cursed the boy and his smile. Internally, of course, he was too scared of saying it out loud.

"You only told me this because you wanted Lisa's address? I can't believe you tricked me like this?" While Felix felt betrayed he also didn't really care because, on the other hand, he was too busy respecting Seungmin for his wits.

Seungmin shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "Probably"

Felix grabbed his chest where his heart was supposed to be but someone had forgotten to mention it was on the left not right side. He pretended to feel extreme pain, after all, he was dramatic like that. "I can't believe you, do you really think I'll help you?" Felix aimed to make his voice sound suffocating just to empathize his hurt.

Seungmin stared at him ridiculously, he wasn't very impressed with Felix's act. "Yes, yes I do" Felix really hated Seungmin's overconfidence and his deadpan tone.

Still, despite it, Felix just sighed and gave a nod. "Yeah I am, but I'm joining you and from now on we are in this together. Whatever information we find we also share."

Seungmin seemed to hesitate for a second before giving a reluctant thumbs up. "Alright, that's a deal. Unless we decide it together no one apart from me, you and Hyujin are allowed in on this" Seungmin put out his hand for Felix to shake.

Felix smiled back at the younger and took the hand. It was the beginning of something new that both terrified Felix and excited him. He didn't know if he should feel worried or take this as the first step. Instead, he just looked into Seungmin's eyes and decided to just trust the guy. It couldn't be that bad. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I tried updating earlier this time and believe me or not i'm doing my practicum work so dang i'm failing this. I really hope you guys enjoy this and I'm aware of the lack of minsung moments but i swear i'm getting there soon enough.


	7. chapter 7

Seungmin knew that Hyunjin wouldn't approve of him telling their secret to Felix. He knew because if Hyunjin told Felix, Seungmin would also get angry. Despite himself, Seungmin did something he'd never usually do. He trusted a stranger.

Claiming that Felix was a stranger would be a bit exaggerated seeing as they've been classmates since the beginning of the year. However, sharing a few smiles or answers to a test did not make them all buddy buddy. In fact, at a time like this where no one knew who the enemy was, it would be wise not to be with the wrong people.

But Seungmin was, for some reason, convinced that Felix was to be trusted. It might have been because Changbin was attacked and Felix looked like someone killed his parents. Or, it might've been because Felix tried to listen in on Chan's conversation even though Felix was not that type of person. Therefore, Seungmin concluded that either Felix was a really good actor or he's the murderer.

In any case, it would be a win-win situation for Seungmin. If Felix really was the murderer he'd keep him close in order to observe the guy. The killer wouldn't attack as long as there's a second person around. At least, that was the story Seungmin used to convince himself.

In actuality, he was terrified that he made the wrong decision and spilled everything to the killer. The only thing he could do now was to trust his instinct and pray that Felix wasn't going to kill him. 

"I hope that Lisa will tell us what she knows," Felix says, it's more of a mumble so Seungmin doesn't know if he should answer. They were walking to Lisa's house after their previous conversation. Seungmin refused to go any paths that were even remotely suspicious and Felix didn't complain even once. So far Felix seemed to be just as suspecting of Seungmin as he was of Felix. That was a good sign. 

"Me too" he answers after a while, Felix looks shocked as if he hadn't expected Suengmin to talk. They hadn't exactly been very chatty on their way to Lisa's. He chooses to ignore Felix smiling at him a little too brightly. Psychopaths were good at charming others after all. 

When they finally get to Lisa's place Seungmin could practically feel Felix trembling beside him. The blond boy looked nervous and it didn't help that Seungmin wasn't feeling any better. All the murders taking place were unsettling, the series and movies didn't do any justice to the fear Seungmin thought.  

Lisa's place was big compared to the normal standard houses in their town. Its white appearance and big glasses screamed rich but the forest on the backside of the house gave it another vibe. Nobody liked the tall trees that the town was surrounded by, it was something eerie about it. The shadows that it cast and the silence that came from it were all good reasons not to go in but the murders that took place just made it worse.

Seungmin wondered why anyone would build a house so nice on the outskirts of the town. They did the place dirty.

They ring the doorbell and wait for the red door to open, it feels like forever before someone answers. A blond girl with dark circles under her eyes appears. She's wearing a baggy t-shirt that covers her black short underneath and her hair is tied up messily into a bun. 

"What do you want?" Her voice is rough and the tone rude. Seungmin decides to ignore her attitude in favor of the information he might receive. He greets her with a smile, Hyunjin likes to say he looks like a puppy whenever he does. 

"Hello sorry for bothering you Lisa, we just have something we would like to ask of you." It's Felix who starts the conversation. Seungmin was aware that the two had previously known each other for a while however he didn't know exactly how long. In the first place, Felix knew where she lived which must've meant that he had been here before. 

He decides it's none of his concern. 

Lisa looks at Felix for a moment with a contemplating expression before closing the door on them. "No, leave before I call the cops" 

"Wait! Just hear us out-" Felix is quick to react, he puts his foot between the door as soon as she attempted to close it. For good measures, Lisa slams the door on his foot a few times until she gives up. 

"Felix, get your foot out of there or else I'll seriously unleash my hound on you. Trust me, he's cute but he can bite." Lisa glares at her fellow blond who just smiles at her cheekily. Seungmin wondered just when they got so close. 

"Lisa, just listen to what Seungmin has to say, if you can answer his questions we'll be gone by the minute" Felix takes out his foot from between the door and Seungmin doubts that it was a good decision. 

Lisa rolls her eyes, and Seungmin found it oddly intriguing that the Lisa he knows at school is always covered in makeup and looks like a greek goddess. However, the girl he was seeing now looked like someone who lazed around on their couch all day eating chips. 

"I've told you to not bother me when I'm home. When I'm at home I want to be antisocial, so why did you think it was a good idea to bring mister social here?" She points at Seungmin who is taken back by her comment. It was true that he liked to surround himself with people but he assumed most people do anyway. 

Felix shrugs lightheartedly which seemed to make Lisa frustrated. Before she has the chance to close the door again Seungmin wipes up his phone to show her the picture. "Please, all we're asking is that you give us an answer about this" 

Lisa's face goes from irritated to shock in an instant as if Seungmin was looking at a motion picture. The shock is quickly replaced by terror in a way that Seungmin felt scared with her. Her reaction clarified two things for Seungmin. One, they hit the jackpot and two, she knew something. 

She opened the door a little wider than looking behind them to search for a possible fourth person. When she's sure there isn't another person around she lets them in with a grim look. Her place is wide from the inside too with minimal furniture. There are a few decorations around like paintings and a massive tv attached to the wall. There's also the sofa they sit on that's so soft that Seungmin melts into it.

He appreciates the colors that they'd chosen to decorate the house with. They had gone for a soft brown couch to match the wooden walls and the paintings consisted of a string of red. It seemed like a cozy place, a complete opposite of how it was from the outside. 

"You've got a nice place," Seungmin says as a matter of fact. Felix smiles at him as if to say 'right?'. He doesn't return the smile. 

Lisa cut straight to the point not even giving them a chance to sit properly. She seemed a little frantic and Seungmin doesn't blame her. He'd feel pressured too if someone came up to him with that photo. "Where did you get that photo? Why are you here?" She asks. Something in her voice gives away her fear. 

"It's been going around in school, everyone is sharing it with each other. Somehow I was able to track it down to you and that's why we're here." Seungmin answeres truthfully. He talks in a steady manner to calm Lisa down. 

Lisa releases a sigh, she scratches her messy hair trying to think of her next words. She looks at the two of them in their eyes searching for something. Seungmin feels nervous under her stare but he refuses to back down. She sighs one more time before relaxing a little. 

"I guess you two couldn't possibly murder someone." She lifts her left hand that had been hidden behind her back the whole time. She was holding a pistol which she lays down beside her. 

Both him and Felix flinch at the sight of the weapon. Seungmin curses himself for not thinking about the possibility that Lisa would be the killer. They don't get to think much about it when Lisa speaks up to calm them down. "Relax, I'm not the killer, this is just a means of protecting myself in case you guys are. Also, my parents aren't home so a girl has to use whatever she can." She says to their relief.

Seungmin breathes out, he hadn't been aware of how terrified he'd been when she pulled out the gun. Felix seemed to be feeling just as bad, the idea of being faced with a gun was more frightening than they'd believed. It was a weapon of death, its sole purpose was to kill others, Seungmin didn't think he liked guns so much. 

"Anyway, now that I've decided to trust you guys, explain what you want" Lisa's previously terrified attitude disappeared to someone who looked more determined. She was confident like she is when she's at school or with friends. 

Seungmin ignored the pounding in his heart, if Lisa was going to kill them she would have done it when they were at her doorsteps. Instead, he focuses on telling her what he found out about the picture. Lisa listens intently and Felix does too despite having heard it once already. When he finishes Lisa nods like she's taking all the information in. 

"I must admit I never thought of the possibilities with that picture." She hesitates, just quietly looks at her carpet. It was easy to get lost in it due to its many patterns and symbols, it looked expensive too. "I received it just after Jowoon's death, I was scared to death so I didn't know what to do. The number was unknown and when I asked my friends if they had gotten this picture they all denied it. They thought it was interesting and asked me to send it to them, I guess that's how it spread. I didn't think anyone would trace it back to me." She finishes with a disturbed face. Her eyes don't move from the carpet. 

"I'm sorry to ask this, but is there something you can connect yourself with between the two deaths and Changbin's attack? Is there a connection between you guys?" Seungmin had thought about it before but maybe the ones who were attacked are in some way related to the killer. 

Lisa seems to ponder on the idea, her confusion is replaced by her shock. "Actually, there is one thing I can think of-" 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The two of them were walking back home in silence. Felix had his backpack slumped against his shoulder not bothering to use it properly, his face looked drained from his usual brightness. Seungmin wanted to say something but the tension from the previous information they received was still lingering. 

The sun had gone down and the warmth it brought with itself had disappeared leaving only a chilly air. The streets were slowly emptying as shops started to close down for the day but some bars remained open. Seungmin nudged Felix slightly in the ribs to catch his attention. The blond looks up at him and Seungmin gives him a small smile. 

"Hey, it's going to be okay, we'll figure something out. I'm sure Changbin will be okay too" Seungmin wasn't the type to give encouraging words, he liked to comfort others by listening but Felix was quiet. There was no other way than to be a little optimistic in his stead. 

Felix didn't look to believe him, he shook his head then rested his hands in his pocket. "I just can't believe the killer was targeting a specific group. I mean for what purpose would he go after them." 

Seungmind shrugs, his breath comes out like fog indicating the seasonal change. "I don't know, but at least we have a lead now. Those messages the killer left behind makes more sense too." 

"Yeah I guess, I feel bad for Lisa though. She seemed really scared now that she found out she might be next" Felix says as they continue walking home. Seungmin sees his house just around the corner, it had been a long day. There were sure to be long days from now on. 

Just as he is about to part with Felix he hears the familiar ringtone of an iPhone, Felix checks his pockets for his phone. When he picks up Seungmin can hear Chan's voice from the other side. "What's up Hyung?" 

Seungmin knows that it's Chan but he can't make out the conversation at all. The words are muffled and the sound is too low. "Come over to the hospital? Why what happened?" 

Seungmin sees Felix's expression become bright as his next words leave his mouth "Changbin-hyung is awake?" The boy lights up and the previously heavy aura surrounding him had vanished. He looked relieved and excited until Chan said something else. 

"He has a lead on the killer? I'll be there soon" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I will try harder I'm sorry. 
> 
> The killer has been introduced in the story and the major characters are also mentioned. Can you take a guess who the killer is? I want to hear what the reader's opinions are so please do take a guess! tell me about your speculations and theories!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my trash work! Gosh, why do I always do this?


End file.
